Un pacto para la eternidad
by WandyPandy
Summary: Una promesa, una niña y un accidente que unirá las vidas de Jane y Maura para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola compañeros, acá les traigo otra historia que lleva rondándome varios días, espero que la disfruten, trataré de actualizar seguido. Desde ya cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia serán bienvenido. Saludos :D**

"Si alguna vez llegara a pasarme algo, me gustaría que tu te hicieras cargo del bebé, ¿lo harías?

Para mi sería un honor"

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que Maura le había hecho esa promesa a Jane, una promesa que espero jamás tener que cumplir, había sido su amiga por más de diez años y siempre sintió que le debía la vida por todas las veces que la había rescatado, en ese momento solo había pensado en un sostén económico, en una cuenta de ahorros para la universidad, en una casa a la que ese bebé pudiese llamar propia, pero nunca había reparado en lo que significaba verdaderamente hacerse cargo de otra vida, de una pequeña personita que la mirase a los ojos cada mañana y la llamase mamá, y más complejo aún, en una que le devolviese la mirada traviesa de Jane a cada instante cuando extrañarla se había vuelto cosa de todos los días, una rutina dolorosa que solo era aliviada por el amor que esa pequeña niña nacida a fines Junio le profesaba, esa pequeña que le llenaba el corazón y que Jane había llamado Camile Dorothea Rizzoli.

M- Camile, cariño ¿estas lista?- Llamo Maura mientras tomaba su bolso y sus llaves.

C- Si mamá- respondió la pequeña niña caminando hacia ella arrastrando un conejo de felpa tras sus pasos.

M- Agarra las flores para mamá.

La pequeña obedeció y tomo entre sus tiernas manos el ramo de lavandas que había preparado y salió dando saltos del umbral de la casa de la forense lista para subir al auto. Maura aseguro a la niña en su sillita de seguridad y se subió al coche para emprender el camino a la clínica. Media hora mas tarde, descendió con Camile en brazos y camino con firmeza hacia la entrada del edificio, recorrió los pasillos de manera rutinaria siendo saludada a su paso por las enfermeras y los médicos del lugar. Paró lentamente frente a una gran puerta en el tercer piso que anunciaba "cuidados especiales", la abrió de un empujón al tiempo que dejaba a la niña en el suelo y la veía correr por el pasillo hasta entrar en un cuarto. Maura siguió su camino y se unió a ella recorriendo como cada domingo el cristal que la separa de su mejor amiga, doblo a la izquierda y se quedo parada en la puerta viendo la tierna y a la vez desgarradora escena en donde Camile, parada sobre un pequeño banco, depositaba sus flores sobre el pecho de la detective. Se acerco lentamente y acaricio la cabellera de la niña al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo a los monitores, el sonido era estable pero persistente, el coma era profundo, desde el momento del accidente había sido advertida que un estado de coma tres era prácticamente irreversible, sin embargo cada vez que se encontraba en esa habitación no podía evitar mirar con esperanza las pantallas esperando un milagro.

C- Mamá Maura me ha enseñado un nuevo movimiento de esgrima, dice que se me da bien y que cuando sea grande seré campeona igual que ella- dijo Camile sentada junto al cuerpo inmóvil de su madre, su platica era dulce y natural, llevaba haciéndolo desde siempre ya que cada domingo la forense la llevaba sin falta para que la viera y se esforzaba porque Jane fuese parte de su vida.

M-¿Le contaste a mamá sobre tu vestido nuevo?- pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama.

C- Lo he olvidado, mira mamá- dijo sujetando los volados de su ropa para enseñárselos a Jane- la abuela Ángela lo ha hecho para mi, dice que a ti no te gustaban de niña pero yo creo que son muy hermosos.- exclamo mientras acomodaba su ropa con la delicadeza que la forense le había enseñado, Camile era toda Rizzoli de apariencia excepto por el tinte color castaño de su cabello, en eso se parecía a Casey, pero su actitud delataba la crianza de Maura, era delicada e inteligente, paciente y ordenada aunque en el fondo poseía esa chispa característica de Jane que tanto le gustaba.

M- Ya debemos irnos cariño- dijo la forense al cabo de un rato mientras observaba su reloj.

C- Claro mami- le pequeña beso en la mejilla a Jane y salto de la cama.

M- Espérame un segundo afuera, ahora te alcanzo- exclamo dulcemente con una sonrisa viendo como la niña la obedecía de inmediato, cuando al fin hubo salido de la habitación se paro al lado de la morena y sujeto su mano con tristeza.- La próxima semana es el cumpleaños numero cinco de Camile, nuestra pequeña esta cada día mas grande, estarías tan orgullosa de ella- las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la forense quien lucho para contenerlas moviendo su cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior, sollozo de manera casi imperceptible y se seco los ojos con la mano libre- no sabes cuanto te extraño Jane- y sin decir mas, deposito un beso sobre la frente de la morena y se marcho despacio por donde había venido.

A- Ahí esta mi pequeña- exclamo Ángela extendiendo sus brazos mientras veía a Camile correr frenética hasta abalanzarse sobre ellos, la mujer la beso y apretó con fuerza para luego depositarla nuevamente en el suelo- ve a lavarte las manos que la cena esta lista.

La niña salió corriendo hacia el baño y Ángela se incorporo viendo entrar a la forense despacio y dejar sus llaves sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta. Sus ojos eran tristes aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo, forzó una sonrisa para la mujer y se acerco hasta ella. Un abrazó la dejo un poco aturdida, pero se permitió quedarse hundida en el hombro de Ángela un par de segundos, no le venía mal un poco de afecto para variar.

A- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto sin soltarla del todo.

M- Estable, no ha habido ningún cambio- Maura suspiro profundo y agacho la cabeza dejando caer sus brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo con pesadumbre.

A- Ella puede sentirte lo sabes, no quisiera que dejes de ser feliz- dijo de manera alentadora sujetando las manos de la pelirroja para que esta sintiera la energía que trataba de transmitirle. Maura volvió a soltar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza mientras se volteaba para sentarse a la mesa en donde ya la aguardaba Camile.

Cenaron a gusto la pasta que Ángela había preparado mientras conversaban sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de la niña quien estaba muy entusiasmada por aquel evento próximo. Ni bien acabaron de comer, Maura acompaño a la pequeña hasta su habitación, la ayudo a colocarse la pijama, la metió en la cama y se sentó a su lado para leerle una historia. Cuando al fin hubo acabado beso la frente de Camile y se puso de pie dejando el libro en la repisa y encendiendo la pequeña lámpara de noche que ahuyentaban los fantasmas de la niña.

C-Mami- llamo la pequeña antes que Maura pudiese abandonar la habitación.

M- ¿Si cariño?- dijo esta volteándose .

C- ¿Mamá va a despertarse algún día?- pregunto con inocencia mientras abrazaba el conejo que su tío Frankie le había regalado al cumplir los dos años.

M- No lo se cariño- respondió Maura mientras sentía como el corazón se le desgarraba tras aquella pregunta, ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de cuatro años que la posibilidad de que Jane regresase del coma a esas alturas y después de tanto tiempo, eran tan escasas que no se atrevía a pensar en ello.

C- La abuela dice que si pido con fuerza se me pueden cumplir mis deseos, ¿crees que si pido que mamá despierte lo hará?

M- Siempre podemos desear las cosas con mucha fuerza y a lo mejor los deseos se cumplen cariño- exclamo sonriendo mientras cubría mejor a la pequeña con sus mantas- ahora duérmete, tienes escuela en la mañana.

C- Hasta mañana mami- dijo serrando sus ojos y acurrucándose en su cama.

M- Descansa amor mío- Maura cerro la puerta tras ella y se quedo unos segundos parada pensando en lo que acababa de decirle a su hija, no tenía corazón para afirmar que de nada servía tener esperanzas y rezar porque Jane volviera cuando ella misma lo hacía cada noche aunque bien sabía que era algo irracional.

Regreso a la cocina y terminó de ayudar a Ángela con los platos, cuando esta se marcho a descansar procedió a hacer lo mismo. Quitándose los zapatos después de un largo día, se sentó en la cama masajeándose los pies, encendió el televisor y se recostó sobre los cojines al tiempo que le echaba una mirada de reojo a la parte vacía de su cama, como deseaba que Jane estuviese allí con ella para decirle que todo iría bien. Se quedo un segundo perdida en sus pensamientos, luego cambió de canal hasta que encontró un programa que le llamo la atención, sin embargo no logro acabar de verlo, los ojos le pesaron con cansancio y se fue cayendo entre sus sabanas hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

El teléfono sonó incesante cerca de las tres de la mañana, la forense se incorporó en la cama notando que no se había puesto ni siquiera su pijama, extendió la mano aún medio dormida y tomo el móvil contestando la llamada.

-¿Doctora Isles?- pregunto la extraña del otro lado del teléfono

M- Si soy yo, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-La llamamos de la clínica Saint Lucas- dijo con cautela- no se como decirle esto.

Maura tembló ante aquellas palabras, había esperado ese momento por años, esa llamada a mitad de la noche que le dijera que el pequeño hilo de vida que ataba a la morena todavía a ese mundo se había cortado al fin.

-Hemos percibido signos de cambio en la paciente Jane Rizzoli, esta despertando.

M- Voy para allá- atinó a decir mientras colgaba el teléfono y se incorporaba de un salto, salió de su habitación con los zapatos en sus manos y corrió hasta la casa de invitados. Ángela apareció tras la puerta envuelta en su bata de noche y se quedo helada cuando Maura le conto lo que había pasado, le pidió que se quedara con Camile y se apresuró a subir al coche para conducir tan rápido como pudo hasta la clínica.

-Doctora, que bueno que haya podido venir- la recibió la medico que llevaba el caso de Jane.

M- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-Un milagro, eso ha pasado- contesto con una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro- porque mejor no lo ve usted misma.

La forense se apresuró hasta la habitación de la detective y cuando llegó ahí la vio sentada en su cama, un grupo de enfermeras estaban realizándole estudios y cuando vieron a la forense parada con incredulidad en los ojos, se apartaron y salieron del cuarto para darles privacidad.

Maura busco entre sollozos los ojos marrones de la morena temblando como una hoja sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, se acerco un poco hasta la cama y sujeto la mano de Jane con miedo de hacerle daño. Esta levando la mirada con dificultad y movió los labios en un tono casi imperceptible que dejo escapar un simple "Hola Maura", que logró dar por finalizada aquella pesadilla al tiempo que la pelirroja se abalanzaba sobre ella abrazándola y rompía en llanto.


	2. Chapter 2

El electrocardiograma resonaba por toda la habitación, las crestas y valles dibujaban en el papel una imagen que revelaba un hecho digno de estudiarse, los oídos le zumbaban como al salir de la disco después de varias horas y los parpados le pesaban tanto que abrirlos se estaba convirtiendo en una odisea. Jane pestañeo varias veces antes de conseguir despegarlos, se sentía confundida y adormecida, trato de hablar pero sus labios no se movían, cuando al fin logró distinguir las figuras pudo notar a un grupo de mujeres vestidas con ambos verde claro que salía ordenadamente de la habitación en la que se encontraba. No recordaba bien que había sucedido, solo venía a su mente la imagen del camión cruzarse en su camino y luego nada más, a lo lejos unos rizos dorados le llamaron la atención, trato de fijar su mirada lo más que pudo y esbozo una sonrisa al notar unos ojos verdes que la buscaban con anhelo, sintió el cálido roce de una delicada mano posarse sobre la suya y exclamar un simple "hola Maura" que puso a su amiga a llorar de manera desconsolada como jamás la había visto antes.

-Doctora Isles- alguien la llamaba desde fuera de la habitación, Maura no lograba despegarse del agarre que mantenía con la morena a pesar que sabía que no debía atosigarla - ¿doctora? Necesito que venga un momento por favor. La pelirroja se aparto despacio y camino hasta la puerta sin atreverse a dejar de mirar a la detective hasta que estuvo fuera.

M- Lo lamento, se que no debí arrebatarme así sobre ella- dijo apenada temiendo haberle hecho daño a Jane.

-No se preocupe, es perfectamente normal, solo quiero dejarle claro un par de cosas antes de proceder- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro pero denotando lo importante que era su atención en ese momento- Han sido muchos años y como bien debe saber es probable que haya perdido movilidad en sus extremidades, también puede tomarle tiempo volver a hablar con normalidad y debemos tratar de que no fuerce la vista por lo que la trasladaremos a un cuarto especializado con iluminación suave.

M- Lo comprendo, me parece una excelente idea, y yo me haré cargo de los tratamientos necesarios para recuperarla, se que debe comenzar con fisioterapia y la ayudaré con el habla- contesto arrebatándose una vez más, tratando de que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder volver junto a la morena.

-Hay una cosa más- exclamo esta vez con mayor seriedad logrando que el cuerpo de Maura temblara- en casos como este se puede notar una perdida de masa encefálica, no es habitual de todos los casos pero si es una posibilidad que debemos tener en cuenta, haremos mas estudios en los próximos días para determinar el grado de deterioro que pudo haber tenido.

M- Esta bien- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras retorcía sus manos una sobre otra, suspiro profundo y se dispuso a hacer la pregunta que tanto temía realizar- ¿existe la posibilidad de que vuelva a caer en coma?- esa sola idea le destrozaba el corazón, no quería volver a perder a Jane cuando apenas acababa de recuperarla.

-Mire la posibilidad de que eso pase es la misma que tenía de despertar- dijo sonriendo mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Maura y le daba un cálido apretón en señal de ánimo- nadie saca el boleto ganador dos veces, así que seamos optimistas. – Esas palabras reconfortaron tanto a la forense que dejo caer sus brazos con alivio al tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza.

M- ¿Puedo volver con ella?- pregunto finalmente en un tono que se sintió mas una súplica que una pregunta en si.

-Por supuesto, solo no le brinde demasiada información, tratemos de ir con cautela hasta saber mas de su estado.

Maura asintió una vez mas, le regalo una sonrisa y giro sobre sus pies para regresar junto a la detective, una vez allí acerco una silla a su cama y tomo su mano en silencio sin atreverse a decir absolutamente nada. Jane la miró con los ojos entreabiertos y comenzó a esforzarse por articular alguna frase.

J-¿Qué ha pasado Maura?- pregunto arrastrando un poco las palabras.

M- Tuviste un accidente- exclamo casi en un susurro apretando los dientes y desviando su mirada al piso- ibas persiguiendo a un sospechoso en tu coche y un camión se te atravesó, saliste despedida por el parabrisas porque su cinturón de seguridad había sido saboteado, capturamos a los culpables pero tu terminaste aquí.

J- ¿Y Camile?- pregunto mientras procesaba la información.

M- Ella esta muy bien, te extraña muchísimo- dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas pálidas.

J- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

M- Jane debes descansar, es mejor que tengamos esta conversación por la mañana- contesto la pelirroja sin atreverse a decirle la verdad por temor a una reacción que pudiese regresarla al coma.

J- Maura quiero saberlo- insistió con los ojos cerrados debido al brillo de la luz.

M- Los médicos me han dicho que van a cambiarte a una sala con iluminación especial- trato de disuadir el tema.

J- Maura- susurró en tono de súplica.

M- Me han pedido que te de la menor cantidad de información posible Jane.

J- Maura por favor- los ojos de la morena volvieron a buscar aquellos que sabía eran fieles a la verdad bajo cualquier circunstancia. La forense hizo un gesto con su rostro en señal de preocupación y suspiró profundo sabiendo que no podía negarse a una petición como esa.

M- Cuatro años Jane- aquellas palabras se le clavaban en el pecho como mil puñales y le dolieron pronunciarlas mucho más de lo que Jane parecía procesar – estuviste en coma cuatro años, dos meses y cinco días, los médicos nos dijeron que las posibilidades de que despiertes eran una en un millón.

Jane se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, mantenía sus ojos cerrados pese a que Maura había apagado la luz de la habitación para ayudarla a que la transición sea menos brusca, contactó con Ángela para informarle la situación y decirle que se quedaría a pasar la noche allí. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la penumbra de la habitación y mantenía la mano de Jane aún sujeta entre las suyas sin poder creerse que la había recuperado, la vio dormir por horas mientras observaba los monitores que no mentían, Jane estaba devuelta. Sus ojos comenzaron a caerse con pesadumbre y aunque no quería dormirse por miedo a despertar y que Jane ya no estuviese no pudo evitarlo, su mano libre colgó por un costado de la silla siendo arrastrada por el cansancio y el silencio.

Despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana, sus ojos tardaron un momento en adaptarse a la luz, estaba adolorida por la posición en la que había dormido y se sentía agotada. Cuando al fin logro incorporarse se sobresalto al notar que Jane ya no se encontraba a su lado, salió con prisa de la habitación volteando a ambos lados en busca de una cara conocida, estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando la doctora de la morena apareció tras una esquina.

-Doctora Isles justo iba a buscarla-dijo la mujer notando la palidez en el rostro de Maura- la detective Rizzoli se encuentra bien, no se preocupe, la han llevado a realizar una tomografía y luego la trasladamos a la habitación 110 en el segundo piso.

M- Muchas gracias, comenzaba a asustarme-dijo llevándose una mano al corazón tratando de acomodar el ritmo de los latidos.

-Váyase a casa, dese una ducha y descanse, quédese con su hija, la llamaremos si hay alguna novedad.

M- No voy a irme a ningún lado- exclamo con convicción y se marcho para esperar a Jane en su nueva habitación.

Pasó al menos una hora dando vueltas entre las paredes blancas hasta que pudo ver la camilla de la morena acercarse por el pasillo, ya había hablado con Ángela quien acordó aguardar un poco más para ir a ver a su hija, también se había comunicado con Korsak que pese a la emoción de la noticia también había accedido a esperar para visitar a la detective.

M- Te ves mejor- dijo sin saber que decir cuando al fín estuvo una vez más sentada junto a la morena- lamento lo que paso Jane, la vida ha sido dura sin ti todo este tiempo, pero espero con todas mis ansias que juntas podamos dejarlo atrás y seguir como antes.

J- Tu no tuviste la culpa Maura- dijo sonriéndole levemente, su voz comenzaba a parecerse a la de siempre y en el fondo de sus ojos Maura pudo descubrir un ápice de esperanza al tiempo que sentía que su vida volvería pronto a recobrar su cause. – Dirás que estoy loca, pero puedo jurar que escuche a una niña hablándome, más de una vez, tengo recuerdos de saber cosas y no se como esta todo eso en mi cabeza- Jane hizo una pausa para evaluar lo que estaba diciendo- ¿era Camile verdad?

M- Así es- respondió con una sonrisa- la he traído a verte cada semana sin falta desde el accidente, no iba a permitir que te olvidara, y se que no estas loca, por eso lo he hecho, un estudio reciente confirma que los pacientes que escuchan las voces de sus seres queridos sufren menos deterioro mental y tienen mayor posibilidad de recuperarse.

J- Extrañaba tu estado google, - exclamo sonriendo- gracias Maura, eres increíble, aún no puedo creer que te hayas hecho cargo de mi hija, tienes mucho que contarme sobre ella- Jane suspiro con tristeza y llevo sus manos sobre sus cabellos con algo de dificultad pero siempre bajo la supervisión constante de la forense quien no puedo evitar sonreír al notar que la morena podía moverse.

M- Es una niña muy inteligente, practica esgrima y es muy buena, pero estoy segura que estas muy ansiosa por enseñarle a jugar baseball y llevarla a ver a los Red Soxs.

J- La próxima semana es su cumpleaños, las enfermeras me dijeron la fecha, no puedo creer haberme perdido tantos años en su vida.

M- Estará feliz de verte Jane, rezamos juntas por ti todas las noches y nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, estas con nosotras ahora- Maura no cabía en si misma de la alegría que sentía al poder hablar con la morena sobre su hija, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada al darse cuenta que con Jane otra vez en el mapa Camile dejaría de ser su hija.

J- Ella siempre será tu hija Maura- las palabras de Jane dejaron a la pelirroja sin habla, ¿cómo era posible que tantos años después esa mujer aún pudiese sentir lo que estaba pensando- se que te llama mamá y apruebo que así sea- la morena le sonrió con dulzura y busco su mano sobre las sábanas blancas.

M- Gracias por decirlo, la siento mía aunque no lo sea, ustedes son mi familia- y tras decir eso, Maura reparo en un detalle que no había recordado tras tanta exaltación, el anillo que se suponía debía estar en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la detective ya no estaba allí- te has quitado el anillo.

J- Oh si, me han obligado para meterme en el tomógrafo por toda esa cuestión de los metales y eso- Jane saco el anillo del bolsillo de su camisón y volvió a colocárselo en su dedo, lo miró detenidamente hasta que noto que no sabía porque lo llevaba consigo- ¿de que es esto Maura?

M- Verás, hubo un pequeño detalle que no tuviste en cuenta cuando me pediste que si te ocurría algo me hiciera cargo de Camile- la forense comenzó a retorcer sus manos una vez mas con nerviosismo mientras buscaba las palabras para expresarse correctamente- debido a que no dejaste un testamento en vida ni nada que me diera la custodia legal esta quedaría en manos de tu madre, pero como ella sabía que tu querías que yo la criara se le ocurrió que nos casáramos para así poder adoptar a Camile.

J- Intentas decirme que yo…- dijo algo confundida buscando la palabra para continuar la frase mientras señalaba con su dedo el espacio vacío que había entre ellas.

M- Si Jane- exclamo levantando su mano y mostrándole la alianza dorada que descansaba en su dedo- eres mi esposa.


	3. Chapter 3

El pequeño circulo dorado relucía en el dedo de la pelirroja como si siempre hubiese estado allí, no era la fina pieza de joyería que Maura había soñado llevar el día que al fín contrajera matrimonio, sin embargo lo llevaba con orgullo pues sabía el honor que significaba esa unión y la enorme responsabilidad que había llegado con ese anillo. La cara de la morena parecía desdibujarse mientras peleaba con sus pensamientos tratando de entender la sucesión de los hechos, la luz tenue de la habitación preparada en exclusividad para ella le facilitaba la mirada y no pudo evitar clavarle los ojos a la forense con un signo de pregunta que destellaba con fuerza.

J- ¿Cómo que tu esposa?- pregunto incrédula tratando de entender como era posible que se hubiese casado con su amiga estando en coma.

M- Fue idea de tu madre- se excuso mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y recorría el corto trayecto hasta la cama de Jane.

J- De eso no me quepa duda, pero ¿como es que eso paso?, mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que lo permitiste?- exclamo tratando de sonar calmada pero reclamando una explicación.

M- Cuando nos enteramos del coma fueron de servicios sociales a mi casa buscando hablar con Ángela, le dijeron que la custodia le correspondía a ella si es que la aceptaba y tu madre les explico que tu deseo era que Camile quedara bajo mi tutela. Por desgracia ese trámite llevaría mucho tiempo ya que no era un pariente consanguíneo y entonces Ángela no tuvo mejor idea que decirle que tu y yo estábamos comprometidas y que planeábamos casarnos antes del accidente.- Se apresuró a responder tratando de no adentrarse en detalles innecesarios que pudiesen poner a la detective en un grado aumentado de impaciencia- El Estado acepto el compromiso y un juez de paz amigo de Korsak accedió a celebrar la unión, Frankie firmo en tu lugar y así conseguí la custodia de Camile.

J- De acuerdo, hasta ahí lo entiendo, pero ¿como es que no seguiste el camino mas largo? Habrías obtenido la custodia de todos modos.

M- Lo siento Jane, estabas en coma, tenía un bebé de pocos meses en mi cuidado y todo el mundo me pedía que hiciera cosas y que tomara decisiones que no estaba preparada para tomar, tuve pánico y solo hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera.-Los ojos de la forense comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez mientras su voz se cargaba de una clara desesperación, las palabras se agolpaban en su boca tratando de explicar meses de calvario en una sola idea que llevara a Jane a la comprensión de lo que ella había tenido que vivir.

La morena la miraba comenzar a llorar con desesperación y la rigidez de su mirada se fue apagando de a poco, llevaba poco mas de seis horas despierta, habían sido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo y luego de reflexionar en eso comprendió que si ella se sentía totalmente confundida y asustada en tan poco tiempo, lo que Maura había vivido esos años debió de ser una verdadera pesadilla.

J- Lo lamento Maura, creo que el coma no arreglo mi idiotez, sigo siendo una bocazas- esforzó una sonrisa tratando de aliviar la situación y al ver a la pelirroja relajarse levente volvió a contemplar el anillo en su dedo- dime ¿mi cabeza volvió a ir de luna de miel a Hawái?- La forense se secó las lágrimas tratando de contener una sonrisa divertida por aquella broma y volvió a sujetar la mano que Jane le extendía. Pasaron las próximas horas platicando de todo un poco, la detective no podía acallar su vocación y llenó a Maura de preguntas que esta se esforzaba por responder lo mas naturalmente posible. Se había perdido muchas cosas durante esos años y no quería un segundo mas de incredulidad en su vida, se esforzó por procesar toda la información que la pelirroja le daba y fue llenando de a poco los vacíos que estaban en blanco en su mente, para el final de la mañana se sentía agotada, lo único que deseaba era irse a casa pero sabía que jamás se lo permitirían tan pronto.

M- Deberías dormir un poco Jane, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para que me hagas todas las preguntas que quieras.

J- Tu también debes dormir, estas aquí desde la madrugada y apenas si has descansado, ve a casa.

M- No quiero dejarte sola Jane- exclamo con temor, ahora cada vez que se aproximaba una separación, por mas corta que esta fuera iba a sentir que la perdería una vez mas, y esa sola idea la aterraba.

J- Ve, estaré bien de verdad, voy a comer y a dormir un poco, no me iré corriendo a ningún lado- sonrió tratando de relajar a la forense.

M- No es gracioso Jane- dijo poniéndose de pie aún poco convencida de irse- volveré en un par de horas.

J- Esta bien- le regalo una sonrisa mientras la veía acercarse a la puerta y un impulso se apoderó de ella- ¿Maura?

M- ¿Si, que sucede?- volteo bajo el marco de la puerta y fijó sus ojos en los de Jane.

J- ¿Crees que puedo ver a Camile?- su voz no era una consulta, era una súplica, necesitaba ver a su hija, recordaba sus pequeñas manos rodear sus dedos la mañana antes del accidente, podía ver como una película cada segundo que había vivido con su pequeña niña, ese conjunto de verano amarillo pálido que la forense le había regalado y ese balbuceo que acababa de comenzar. Todos recuerdos demasiado lejanos en el tiempo pero que ella sentía como del día anterior, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos lo que había crecido su hija para comenzar a dibujar en su mente un nuevo álbum de recuerdos.

M- Hablaré con tu médico Jane, veré que me dice al respecto, no quiero exponerte a una situación traumática tan pronto- la pelirroja tenía un nudo en su garganta, vio a la detective asentir con comprensión, volvió a saludarla y se marcho por los pasillos de la clínica.

R&I

A- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – exclamo con prisa Ángela al ver a la forense entrar a la casa.

M- Esta mejor de lo que esperaba- contesto con alivio mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y se quitaba la chaqueta- habla casi sin dificultad, puede mover bien sus brazos y manos, aún no se como están sus piernas, por la tarde va a revisarla un fisioterapeuta pero al juzgar por lo que he visto creo que no necesitará terapia.

A- Son las mejores noticias que he escuchado en mucho tiempo- sonrió aliviada y se dejó caer junto a la otra mujer- me dijiste que le hicieron mas estudios esta mañana, ¿como ha salido eso?

M- Hablé con su médico antes de venir, todo esta muy bien, increíblemente bien- sonrió sintiendo lágrimas de felicidad caer por sus ojos y acomodó sus rulos detrás de sus orejas- no tiene daño alguno, aún no puedo creerlo, parece que simplemente despertó de un sueño y ya, quizás en un par de día nos dejen traerla a casa.

Maura y Ángela se abrazaron compartiendo aquel momento de felicidad, al fin pudieron sentir como aquellos años de incertidumbre se desvanecían lentamente ante sus ojos, quedaba un largo camino de vuelta a la normalidad, pero el comienzo era agradable y esperanzador.

M- Me ha pedido ver a Camile- dijo finalmente poniéndose algo sería por ese tema- su médico aconseja que hable con un psicólogo antes de hacerlo pero…

A- Pero Jane no va a acceder a hacer eso bajo ninguna circunstancia- la interrumpió antes que Maura pudiese decirlo ella misma.

M- Yo creo que hablaré con Camile y le contaré lo que pasó y veremos que es lo que ella quiere hacer.

A- Me parece buena idea, esta durmiendo ahora, ve a ducharte te preparé algo de comer, descansa y por la tarde hablaremos con ella.

Maura asintió con la cabeza, se quito los zapatos azules y caminó descalza hasta su habitación, se quitó el resto de la ropa y entro en la ducha permaneciendo allí el tiempo suficiente para que su contracturado cuerpo se relajara bajo el agua caliente. Salió envuelta en su bata blanca y se sentó frente a la isla de la cocina para almorzar aunque su estómago estaba aún cerrado por la excitación.

Tres horas después ya se encontraba otra vez vestida con tu traje blanco de channel y una camisa roja, salió despacio de su habitación poniéndose los zapatos y entro al cuarto de la niña, la encontró sentada en su mesa de dibujo mientras cantaba una canción de su programa de televisión favorito.

M- ¿Qué dibujas hija?- pregunto la forense dulcemente agachándose junto a la pequeña.

C- Es un regalo para mamá, mira esta soy yo, esta eres tu y esta mamá- dijo señalando las tres figuras con forma de monigote que se encontraban en el papel, las había dibujado a las tres tomadas de las manos bajo un sol brillante en medio de un verde plagado de flores. Maura no pudo evitar una lágrima escapando por su mejilla y sonrió una vez mas ante la ternura que le provocaba su hija.

M- Tengo que contarte algo muy importante cariño- exclamo tomando asiento sobre la cama con dosel rosa que le había comprado a la niña hacía apenas un año.

C- ¿Qué sucede mami?- pregunto subiendo sobre la falda de la forense y observándola muy atentamente.

M- Recuerdas que anoche me preguntaste si mamá despertaría algún día- dijo tratando de suavizar sus palabras lo mas que podía para hablar con ella.

C- Si mami, me dijiste que si pedíamos juntas podría despertar.

M- Bueno, me fui muy temprano esta mañana porque mamá ha despertado al fin- las palabras que salían de su boca sonaban irreales pero así era, Jane las aguardaba con ansias en su cama de hospital.

C- ¿Volverá a dormirse?- pregunto algo asustada sin quitarle la mirada a su madre.

M- No mi amor, no volverá a dormirse, he hablado con ella y quiere verte, ¿tu que dices?- pregunto finalmente sintiendo como el corazón se aceleraba en su pecho por el temor que le causaba la reacción de su hija ante esa situación.

C- ¿Le gustará mi dibujo si se lo llevo ahora?

M- Le encantará cariño, ¿vamos entonces?

C- Si mami- dijo sonriendo y saltando de la falda de su madre, tomo el papel en sus manos y corrió hasta la puerta aguardando con ansias el arribo de la pelirroja.

Ángela, Camile y Maura se dirigieron sin prisa hasta la clínica donde la morena se encontraba, en todo el trayecto las dos mujeres mayores se miraban preocupadas por la reacción que tendrían Jane y la niña al verse por primera vez bajo esa nueva situación. Camile le había hablado a su madre toda su vida, pero jamás había obtenido respuesta, ahora las cosas eran diferentes y según cualquier psicólogo esa sería una situación de extremo cuidado, un cuidado que no podrían tomar porque ¿Cómo negarle a Jane un segundo mas el estar con su hija?.

Arribaron al cabo de media hora, Camile saltaba con pequeños pasos mientras sujetaba la mano de Maura, la mayor de las Rizzoli se adelanto a ellas para poder preparar a Jane antes de ver a la niña. De todas maneras no pudo evitar romper en llanto al volver a ver a su hija despierta una vez mas y sonreírle con esa mirada siempre divertida que la detective tenía. Ángela tomo su mano con emoción al ver la mirada cómplice de Maura aparecer tras el cristal, la forense se detuvo en la puerta y Jane palideció cuando vio a la pequeña de risos castaños sujetando la falda de su madre al tiempo que asomaba tímidamente su rostro tras sus piernas.

M- Jane, quiero presentarte a alguien- exclamo la pelirroja mientras se agachaba junto a la niña para darle confianza- saluda a mami amor.

Camile dio un par de pasos sin soltar el agarre que mantenía con Maura y busco la mirada brillosa de la morena que sentía ganas de levantarse de aquella cama y correr para estrechar en brazos a su pequeña niña.

C- Hola mami- dijo con timidez dando otro par de pasos hasta la cama en la que Jane se encontraba, al oír la dulce voz de su hija diciendo su nombre la morena apretó con fuera la mano de Ángela y no fue capaz de contener el llanto.

J- Hola mi amor- exclamo sonriendo entre lágrimas al tiempo que extendía sus manos aguardando una abrazo que jamás había imaginado.


	4. Chapter 4

El corazón se le paralizó en el pecho y contuvo la respiración como cuando se entra en un agua demasiado fría, sentía entumecerse cada músculo de su cuerpo y un cosquilleo similar a un escalofrío le recorrió de punta a punta su espalda. Frente a ella se encontraba una niña que no recordaba pero que fácilmente lograba reconocerse en su mirada, una pequeña de no mas de un metro de estatura con un vestido con bolados verdes que hacían juego con el moño que adornaba sus largos rizos. La vio ocultarse con timidez detrás de la falda blanca de Maura y no pudo evitar sentir deseo de correr a abrazarla, Camile esbozó un sencillo "hola mami" que la hizo estremecer.

M- Cariño ¿quieres enseñarle tu dibujo a mamá?- pregunto con sigilo la forense para darle ánimos a la niña que se había adherido tímidamente a la pata de la cama. La tomo en sus brazos ante el asentimiento de Camile y la sentó junto a la detective que no podía consigo misma para aguantar las ganas de abrazarla con fuerza.

C- Es para ti- exclamo al tiempo que le extendía el papel a la morena quien lo tomo con dificultad al sentir que sus manos temblaban por la emoción del momento.

Jane sujeto el dibujo y desenmaraño despacio los bordes del papel para dejar ver al final la tierna imagen de ella junto a Maura y a su hija, las tres tomadas de las manos en una vida que sin duda parecía añorada e inmensamente feliz.

J- Es precioso- respondió con ternura sin poder despegarle los ojos a su hija quien la observaba como inspeccionando cada movimiento- ¿tu lo has hecho?

C- Si – contesto aún sin animarse a hablar mucho mas.

J- No te creo, es muy bueno para que lo hayas dibujado tu sola- la incito la morena para poder oírla un poco mas.

C- Lo hice yo sola, mamá me enseño como hacer que el sol salga por detrás de las nubes, ¿ves?- tomo el dibujo arrebatándoselo de las manos y le enseño el cielo que estaba plasmado en el. Jane sonrió una vez mas al notar el orgullo con el que la pequeña le demostraba que el dibujo había sido obra suya.

J- De acuerdo te creo, ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?- le susurro por lo bajo la morena notando que Camile la observaba con cautela.

C- Mamá dijo que ya no volverás a dormirte, ¿es verdad?- Jane pudo sentir un fuego recorrerle las entrañas, tenía tanto por que vivir y tanto que disfrutar que no estaba dispuesta a permitirse ni por un segundo volver a dejar a su hija sola.

J-No mi amor- dijo con convicción- no voy a volver a dormirme, me quedare contigo y con tu mamá por mucho tiempo.

C- ¿Lo prometes?

J- Te lo prometo hija- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y ya no pudo aguantar la necesidad que la invadía, tomo a Camile en sus brazos y la aferró contra su pecho tratando de meterla bajo su piel.

Al ver la escena Maura y Ángela se marcharon fuera de la habitación para dejarles un poco de espacio, eran después de todo dos personas que necesitaban volver a conocerse. La pelirroja las observó desde el marco de la puerta como platicaba, Camile le había contado de sus juguetes, de su escuela, sus amigos y de su tan ansiada fiesta de cumpleaños. Maura no podía evitar tratar de congelar esa imagen en su retina, era sin duda un momento que atesoraría cada segundo del resto de su vida, esa familia desmoronada por un trágico accidente estaba otra vez completa, y ahora la incluía a ella en ese cuadro.

R&I

Pasaron cuatro días desde que Jane había despertado de su coma, Maura seguía yendo a diario con Camile a la clínica para que estrecharan lazos después de tantos años de ausencia. Los paseos de la morena por la habitación eran cortos pero esperanzadores, había necesitado solo dos sesiones intensivas de masajes para volver a caminar con normalidad aunque se cansaba mucho con solo unos minutos, la forense insistía en que tenía que tomarlo con calma, pero ya la conocía, la palabra calma no estaba en su vocabulario y cada día se esforzaba por transitar las baldosas negras con mas determinación. Su voz, sus movimientos, su risa y su humor estaban cada vez mas parecidos a la Jane que siempre había conocido, cada segundo que pasaba disfrutaba tenerla devuelta y volver a reír con ella incluso cuando era su propia persona el motivo de la risa.

M- Despacio quieres, tu medico te dijo expresamente que te movieras con cautela para evitar algún daño en tus músculos- la reprendió mientras salía del auto con prisa para ayudar a bajar a la morena que ya se encontraba a mitad del camino entre el vehículo y chale blanco de madera que enmarcaba la puerta de la casa de la forense.

J- Sigues siendo la misma exagerada de siempre, estoy bien- sonrió tomando el picaporte y cruzando el umbral hacía lo que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar ya que su departamento había sido vendido tras el accidente.

M- Tengo lista tu habitación con todas las cosas que te gustan, puse en el baño verde tu shampoo y Camile ha insistido en comprarte una bata de baño rosa, así que antes que empieces a hacer caras, te recuerdo que tiene cuatro años y que vas a tener que usarla- exclamo mientras la seguía de cerca con el bolso abarrotado de ropa de la morena y haciendo malabares entre sus llaves y sus propias cosas.

J- Maura, no tengo cinco años, no hare un berrinche por el color de mi bata- le arrojo una mirada de autosuficiencia a la que la pelirroja respondió con otra acusadoramente.

M- ¿Debo recordarte lo que le hiciste a tu madre cuando pinto tu apartamento?

J- Hay una enorme diferencia entre mi madre y mi hija, creo que podre tolerarlo… un tiempo- dijo en voz baja dándose la vuelta y revoleando sus ojos al tiempo que se abría camino entre el mobiliario hasta llegar a su habitación.

Maura no pudo evitar mover su cabeza de manera negativa mientras caminaba tras ella, la ayudo a acomodar sus cosas en el armario y luego se marcho a buscar a Camile al prescolar. A su regreso encontraron a Jane enterrada en el sofá de la forense mirando un partido viejo de baseball, tan absorta que apenas si se percato de la entrada ruidosa que la niña había hecho, quien luego de arrojar su mochila a un costado de la puerta fue corriendo hasta el sofá y se abalanzó sobre su madre para darle un fuerte abrazo.

J- Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- pregunto sentando a la niña junto a ella y acomodando su cabello desordenado por los saltos inquietos que había dado.

C- Muy bien mami, he entregado las tarjetas para mi fiesta de cumpleaños- exclamo emocionada mientras sonreía enormemente.- ¿Qué estas mirando?

J- Es un partido de los Red Soxs, ¿sabías que es mi equipo favorito de baseball?

C- Si lo se, mamá me lo dijo cuando ganaron la serie mundial- contesto con naturalidad la niña volviendo a ponerse de pie y marcharse a su habitación mientras Jane la miraba con incredulidad, busco los ojos de Maura quien la observaba desde la cocina atenta y no pudo evitar una mueca de gracia.

J- ¿Es verdad?, ¿los Soxs han ganado otra serie?- pregunto sin poder creerse que se lo había perdido.

M- Íbamos a decírtelo mas adelante, pero si- contesto tratando de quitarle importancia- le han ganado a los Yankis seis carreras a una el año pasado.

J- Y yo que creí que lo había visto todo- dijo desanimada y volvió la mirada una vez mas hacia el televisor, se quedo pensativa unos minutos mas mientras escuchaba a la forense acomodar los víveres en la nevera hasta que una pregunta retumbó en su cabeza- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de suma importancia que deba saber?

M- Tu madre ha organizado una cena familiar para darte la bienvenida.

J- Creo que puedo tolerar a mis hermanos un par de horas, no suena tan relevante.

M- Emm, en realidad estoy hablando de toda la familia- respondió Maura escondiendo su cabeza tras un florero.

J- ¿Cómo que toda la familia?

M- Si, toda la familia, Ángela, el teniente Cavanauth, Tommy con lidia y TJ, Korsak y Kiki, y Frankie- respiró hondo y termino la frase- y su esposa.

J- ¿Frankie se ha casado?- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos sin poder creérselo.

M- Hace dos años, con Nina.

J- Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensaba- dejó caer su cabeza otra vez sobre el sofá al tiempo que pensaba en la cantidad de detalles que tendría que aprenderse, había estado fuera del juego demasiado tiempo.

R&I

Maura había tenido que extender su costosa mesa del comedor para lograr sentar a diez adultos y dos niños en ella, todos platicaban acalorados, comían y bebían mientras eran bombardeados eventualmente por Jane quien no podía parar de hacer preguntas. Ya había atormentado a Korsak para que le dijera cuando podría volver a trabajar, a lo que este le había respondido que debía de pasar muchas pruebas antes que le permitieran volver a llevar otra vez la placa. TJ y Camile correteaban por el living de la forense mientras la morena no podía parar de ver a su hermano con su compañera de trabajo besarse a cada rato y susurrarse tonterías al oído.

J- ¿No se supone que hay reglas en contra de fraternizar con compañeros de trabajo?- susurro por lo bajo para que solo Maura pudiera oírla.

M- Yo creo que se ven muy lindos juntos- la reprendió y levanto su copa para proponer un brindis- Por Jane- dijo con determinación poniéndose de pie- por tenerla otra vez entre nosotros, nos has hecho mucha falta- exclamo regalándole una dulce sonrisa y una mirada colmada de lágrimas que se esforzaba por no dejar salir.

El resto de la comitiva choco sus copas y volvieron a saludar a la morena que estaba extasiada de tanto comer y beber que casi ni podía incorporarse, acepto los saludos y siguió riendo y disfrutando de la compañía de todos sus seres queridos.

A- Jamás me habría imaginado tener a mis tres hijos en la mesa y poder compartirla con mis tres nueras y mis nietos, es raro pero no imagino mayor felicidad- dijo Ángela cuando la noche casi llegaba a su fin y el vino estaba subiéndosele a la cabeza, TJ miraba televisión en el sofá mientras Camile dormitaba en los brazos de la pelirroja.

J- Bueno mamá, pero el matrimonio entre Maura y yo no es algo real- trato de excusarse forzando una sonrisa que buscaba complicidad en sus hermanos, complicidad que no encontró.

A- Viven en la misma casa, discuten todos el tiempo y tienen una hija, es un matrimonio real- respondió dándose una vez más fama de quedarse con la última palabra, y ¿Quién se atrevería a contradecirla?, Maura rio tratando de no moverse mucho para no despertar a su hija y Jane le lanzo una mirada asesina que la hizo callar y esconder su sonrisa divertida entre los rulos de la niña.

Cuando al fin se hubo marchado hasta el último invitado Maura y Jane se dispusieron a acostar juntas por primera vez a su hija, la morena revoleo los ojos al ver el rosa imponente de la habitación de la pequeña, pero no dijo nada, retiro las sabanas y se aparto para que la otra mujer pudiese recostar a Camile, pero cuando estaban retirándose esta se despertó y las retuvo junto a ella.

C- ¿Mami porque no se besan?- les lanzo la niña sin anestesia dejándolas a ambas con la boca abierta- TJ dice que todas las personas casadas se besan.

J- TJ es igual de bocazas que tu tío Tommy- dijo la morena casi sin pensarlo y sintió de inmediato el huesudo codo de la forense enterrarse en sus costillas.

M- Lo que mami quiere decir es que no todos los matrimonios son iguales cariño- respondió arropando a la niña una vez mas y sonriéndole de manera comprensiva.

C- Yo quiero que se besen- volvió a decir Camile entre bostezos, giró sobre su costado derecho y volvió a dormirse dejando a las dos mujeres paradas una frente a la otra mirándose sin saber muy bien que hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

Como explicarle a una niña de cuatro años la complejidad del matrimonio que sus madres tenían, lo mas extraño era que aquello que a Maura y Jane les resultaba incómodo y casi prohibido, no parecía ser nada del otro mundo para su hija. Se quedaron heladas y pensativas mirándose con desconcierto fuera de la habitación de Camile tras haber rechazado el pedido de un beso que la niña había hecho. Esa noche fue extraño para ambas volver a dormir sabiendo que la otra estaba a solo metros de distancia, sin duda alguna el proceso de adaptación ante tantos cambios sería lento, las mentes de ambas mujeres volaron en mil preguntas durante horas antes de lograr conciliar el sueño, lo que mas les preocupaba era el ¿cómo conseguir un funcionamiento armónico en esa nueva familia tan poco armoniosa?.

Jane abrió con pereza los ojos en su nuevo colchón, en su nueva habitación, en su nueva casa y definitivamente en su nueva vida, se estiró plácidamente entre las deliciosas sábanas que se parecían tan poco a las de la cama del hospital. Miro de reojo el despertador y se sorprendió al ver que eran mas de las diez y nadie había reparado en despertarla aún. Camino con lentitud por la casa y no tardo en darse cuenta que estaba sola, Camile se encontraba en el prescolar y Maura y Ángela trabajando seguramente, y en ese preciso momento cayó en la cuenta que necesitaba regresar a la comisaría si quería volver a ponerle orden a su vida. Se tomo un café con los restos que la pelirroja había dejado en la máquina, se calzó su traje azul oscuro y cuando estaba por salir noto que aún no tenía auto, inspecciono los bolsos de la forense hasta encontrar algo de cambio y caminó hasta la cochera para bajar luego a tomar un taxi, cuando llegó ahí algo le llamo la atención, un gran bulto escondido bajo una sábana negra, lo destapo y encontró para su sorpresa la motocicleta que Maura había comprado cuando Camile aún estaba en su vientre. Lo pensó apenas unos segundos y termino tomando las llaves de aquel infernal aparato, se puso el casco y bajó a la calle de Boston dispuesta a recuperar su trabajo. Para cuando llego a la comisaría extrañaba su auto mas de lo que había imaginado jamás, definitivamente lo suyo no eran las dos ruedas.

Las caras eran pálidas mientras la veían abrirse paso entre los uniformados, muchas caras nuevas sin duda, aunque también muchas conocidas que parecían no salir del asombro, era como si vieran a un muerto caminando entre ellos, y era de esperarse, muchos de ellos ya la habían dado por muerta hacia muchos años.

K- ¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto el detective mirándola por el espacio que había entre sus lentes y sus ojos sin podérselo creer.

J-Me dijiste que hay papeles que debo llenar si quiero volver, y he venido a llenarlos- dijo cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en su viejo escritorio.

K- Pero no puedes estar aquí Jane, aún no te han dado el alta definitivo y antes de comenzar con la recapacitación necesito la autorización de tus médicos.

J- Korsak el estado me sigo pagando, no quiero estar sentada sobre mi culo otros seis meses hasta que me dejen volver.- La mirada de la morena era firme pero sincera, necesitaba recuperar su antigua vida si quería darle sentido a su nueva vida.

El sargento entendió que de nada servía discutir con esa mujer, si algo le había enseñado sus muchos años junto a ella era que cualquier discusión con Jane Rizzoli estaba perdida antes de comenzar. Le dio los papeles que tenía que llenar para poder enviarlos y conseguir la habilitación de la detective quien se puso de inmediato a completar los formularios, para su suerte el espacio vacío que había dejado no se había llenado aún. Estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que no noto los tacones agudos retumbar por el pasillo y detenerse de golpe frente a la puerta de la oficina de homicidios, Maura se quedó mirándola sentada en su escritorio y el pasado le regresó con tanta fuerza que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos, volteó la vista a ambos lados como buscando una explicación, el corazón se le apretó en el pecho y volvió a caminar para entrar en la habitación, dejó una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Korsak sin reparar en las gracias que este le daba y se clavó frente a la morena cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

M- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con un dejo de ira en su voz.

J- Hola Jane, que gusto verte- dijo la morena bajo el escrutinio de su amiga- he venido a rellenar los papeles para conseguir que me habiliten la placa.

Esas palabras llenaron a la forense de un miedo irracional que sintió que la consumía casi por completo, no había pensado ni por un segundo en esos días en la idea de que Jane volviese al lugar que casi había hecho que la mataran y la había alejado de su lado por tantos años.

M- Aun no estas en condiciones de volver a trabajar Jane- dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma mas que a la morena.

J- Me siento bien Maura, y necesito agilizar estos trámites para poder regresar en cuanto el alma médico este firmado.

M- Eso puede tomar un tiempo largo.

J- Quizás no tanto, no me duele nada, en una semana o dos estaré como si nada hubiese pasado, te puedo asegurar que no necesito que me sigas cuidando Maura.

M- Quizás para ti sea como si nada hubiese pasado, pero paso.- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta con lagrimas en sus ojos y regresó a la morgue sin volver a decir una palabra.

K- Debes tener más cuidado con ella Jane, no tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido todo este tiempo- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba los papeles en sus manos y le daba una mirada reprochante.

R&I

Jane regreso a casa y aguardo paciente el arribo del resto de su familia, para las cinco de la tarde ya había ordenado y limpiado toda la casa, preparado la cena y pensado una larga disculpa para la forense por como la había tratado. La puerta se abrió mientras guardaba los ravioli que había aprendido a hacer con Maura poco antes del accidente, la pequeña revoltosa corrió a sus brazos y Jane la levanto mientras observaba a la forense ingresar junto con Ángela cargando la mochila de la niña.

J- Hola mamá- dijo mientras recibía el beso en la cabeza de la mujer y dejaba a Camile en el suelo para continuar con lo suyo.

A- Has cocinado, no me lo puedo creer- exclamo viendo el desorden que había sobre la isla.

J- Y también he limpiado, resulta que tengo demasiado tiempo libre- dijo con un tono irónico mientras veía a la pelirroja caminar hasta ella.

M- Hola Jane.

J- Hola Maura- susurro por lo bajo notando que la forense ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada desde que había entrado- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?- pregunto tratando de romper el hielo.

M- Estuvo bien- dejó sobre el granito negro unos papeles y se quitó la chaqueta- esto es para ti, tienes que firmarlos para volver a habilitar todas tus cuentas, yo iré a ayudar a Camile con su tarea.

J-¿Tarea?, recién va a prescolar.

M- Es una escuela muy exigente Jane, va mucho mas avanzada que la mayoría de los colegios del estado, tienen políticas diferentes sobre la educación de los niños, así que si me disculpas iré con nuestra hija.- y sin mas le lanzo una mirada fría y penetrante que dejó a la morena sintiéndose terrible.

A- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

J- He metido la pata, solo eso.

A- Jane Clementin Rizzoli, ¿Qué le has dicho?- la reprendió la mujer poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

J- Discutimos por mi trabajo y le he dicho que ya no necesito que me cuide y que en un par de semanas estaré como si nada hubiese pasado- los ojos de la morena se dirigieron al suelo mientras masajeaba sus manos sudorosas- fue sin pensarlo, no quise hacerla enfadar.

A- Eres tan poco susceptible cuando se trata de las personas que te quieren- exclamo mientras la sujetaba por los hombros- no esta enfadada Jane, esta aterrada, no sabes lo que ha pasado todos estos años, no entiendes lo que ha sufrido.

J- ¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso?, entiendo que la ha pasado mal de acuerdo, pero no ha sido culpa mía, como no lo es que no pueda recordar nada de los últimos cuatro años, lo siento vale, pero para mi aún se siente como si hubiese despertado de una noche de sueño.

A- Te entiendo, pero debes entendernos a nosotros, y sobretodo a Maura, ha ido a esa clínica cada domingo por los últimos cuatro años, fue la primera cuando estabas en el suelo de ese asfalto casi muerta, era ella la que chequeaba tus signos vitales mientras te veía dormir y criaba a tu hija temiendo recibir la llamada en la noche que le dijera que habías muerto- Ángela suspiro y busco la comprensión en los ojos de su hija tratando de hacerla entrar en razón- ha sentido que morías todos los días desde que tuviste el accidente, no entiendes lo que ha sido vivir con eso, todos hemos sufrido Jane, pero cada uno de nosotros tiene una vida, Maura ha dejado la suya casi por completo y ha estado viviendo la tuya todo este tiempo.

La detective se sintió amordazada, miro a su madre tratando de entender todo lo que le decía, y aunque sus palabras sonaban terribles y dolorosas no lograba comprenderlas del todo. Cenaron un par de horas después, cuando Camile ya había terminado sus deberes, Ángela tenía el nuevo menú del Dirty Robber terminado y Maura se hubiera encargado de esquivarla unas veinte veces.

J- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto acercándose a la mesa en donde la forense completaba unos papeles aprovechando que la niña miraba televisión en el sofá y Ángela ya se había retirado a su casa.

M- Estoy ocupada ahora Jane, hablaremos luego- dijo sin levantar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

J- Maura por favor, lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal de acuerdo, lo dije sin pensarlo.

M- Esta bien Jane, no pasa nada, te perdono- exclamo sin verla siquiera y con un tono de voz que denotaba distancia, cerró la carpeta en la que trabajaba y se puso de pie- iré a acostar a Camile, ya pasó su hora de dormir.

La pelirroja llamó a su hija, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hasta su habitación, le puso su pijama de flores y le leyó una historia hasta que estaba casi dormida.

M- La continuaremos mañana cariño, ahora duerme- sonrió dulcemente dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche.

C- ¿Por qué estas enfadada con mamá?- pregunto la pequeña que si en algo se parecía a Jane era en su susceptibilidad para con las personas.

M- Son cosas de grandes Camile- respondió tratando de evadir el tema.

C- Yo no quiero que se separen mami, me gusta verlas juntas- dijo al tiempo que se acurrucaba un poco mas bajo sus sábanas- ¿Vas a perdonarla?

M- Siempre lo hago- le dio un beso a la niña y se marcho de la habitación dispuesta a dirigirse a la suya sin tener que cruzarse a la morena una vez mas.

Eran más de las doce de la noche y Jane miraba el techo de su habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño, había dado tantas vueltas en su cama que si seguía haciéndolo dejaría un enorme hueco en su colchón. Dándose por vencida se calzó las pantuflas rosas y salió tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, arrastro los pies por el pasillo y no pudo evitar reparar en un quejido que provenía de algún lado, abrió despacio la puerta de Camile y sonrió al verla dormir plácidamente, volvió a cerrarla y se apoyó en la puerta de enfrente para poder escuchar mejor lo que era sin duda un llanto ahogado, tomo el pomo y lo giró con tanta precaución temiendo que alguien la reprendiera por hacerlo. Asomo su cara entre la oscuridad y pudo ver a la pelirroja de espaldas a ella abrazada a la almohada que sobraba en la cama, el sollozo era casi imperceptible pero pudo escucharlo claramente, en ese momento no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas noches esa mujer que era su mejor amiga y ahora su esposa había pasado llorando por ella.

J- ¿Maura?- pregunto despacio acercándose a la cama con sigilo para no chocar con nada en el camino.

M- ¿Qué sucede Jane?- dijo de inmediato sorprendida por la intromisión al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas y se sentaba en la cama. La morena caminó un poco mas hasta ella y se sentó a centímetros de distancia de la pelirroja estirando una mano para encender la luz de su lámpara, el brillo les hizo cerrar los ojos de inmediato pero cuando volvieron a abrirlos Jane no pudo evitar el dolor que le causo las lágrimas dibujadas en las mejillas de su amiga. Maura tenía los párpados inflamados y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

J- No sabes cuanto lo siento Maura, fui muy estúpida, no quise hacerte daño, no quiero hacerte daño- la morena busco su mano temblorosa entre las sábanas y la sujeto con fuerza tratando de aliviar así un poco del dolor que esa maravillosa mujer con la que tenía la suerte de compartir su vida sentía en ese momento- te prometo que dedicaré cada segundo de mi vida a devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mi familia.

M- Yo no quiero que me devuelvas nada Jane- respondió secándose la cara con el puño de su mano libre- solo quiero que no te pase nada, no soportaría volver a perderte- y tras decir eso sus ojos se colmaron como una cascada y comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada, la morena se arrebato contra ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que se había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo y que se sintió como un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas.

J- No me iré nunca más, te prometo que no me iré.- Jane soltó su agarre luego de dejar un beso sobre la frente de la forense- ahora duérmete, hablaremos de todo lo que sea necesario por la mañana, quiero escucharte para entender, necesito entender todo lo que pasaste.- Maura asintió con la cabeza pero sujeto la mano de su amiga una vez más antes que esta tuviese tiempo de ponerse de pie.

M- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?- susurro mientras sus ojos buscaban esos negros que tanto había extrañado y le suplicaban por un si.

J- Por supuesto- Jane se puso de pie, dio vuelta hasta el otro lado de la cama y se metió bajo las mantas para abrazar a la forense y conseguir ahora si poder dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Hacia calor, Jane podía sentir el sudor colmarse en su sien brilloso y pegajoso, la luz de la mañana se colaba imponente por entre las cortinas de la habitación haciéndole apretar los ojos dolorosamente. Un extraño peso le impidió incorporarse, recorrió las sabanas con sus manos hasta encontrar un brazo que atravesaba su estómago y la sujetaba con fuerza. Volteo la cabeza y logró distinguir con los ojos apenas entreabiertos un dorado inconfundible que descansaba a centímetros de su cara, Maura dormía profundamente eso solo significaba que era temprano aún, pero por algún motivo Jane sentía que había descansado como pocas veces antes. Recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldar de la cama moviéndose casi escapando lentamente del agarre de la pelirroja para evitar molestarla. La alarma dibujaba las seis quince, pronto comenzaría a sonar y todo volvería a su cause normal, pero mientras tanto solo pudo ver a la mujer a su lado, como sus rulos siempre perfectos se desparramaban sobre la almohada y dejaban todo su pálido rostro al descubierto, reparo en la comisura de sus labios rosados y en ese pequeño hoyuelo que se le hacía a un lado cuando torcía la boca. No supo bien porque, pero se sintió extraña, y no tenia que ver con el hecho de dormir junto a ella porque lo había hecho cientos de veces antes, o porque su mano apretara su cintura como con temor a que se escapase por la noche, era el titulo en medio de las dos lo que la molestaba, la incomodaba o incluso hasta la desconcertaba. ¿Acaso ahora que eran un matrimonio debía comenzar a comportarse como tal?, ¿acaso Maura tendría ahora el derecho de decirle como vivir su vida y viceversa?, tal vez ese papel que dictaba una unión política significaba mas que solo la custodia de Camile, tal vez era de verdad un compromiso con aquella mujer que reposaba con calma. El sonido irritante del despertador la saco de su ensimismamiento, la pelirroja se retorció a su lado y estirando una mano silencio aquel infernal aparato.

M- Buenos días- exclamo sonriendo levemente al ver a la morena mirarla expectante- ¿llevas mucho despierta?

J- Solo unos minutos, ¿Cómo has dormido?

M- ¿Me creerías si te digo que es la primera vez en años que duermo de manera corrida?- dijo sintiendo pena de ella misma y recordando aquellas eternas noches cuando despertaba entre pesadillas recurrentes de un trágico accidente y un teléfono sonando a mitad de la noche anunciando malas noticias.

J- Es difícil de creer pero después de lo de Hoyt te aseguro que se lo que es no dormir como es debido- Jane sujeto su mano con dulzura y sintió el cálido apretón que la otra mujer le devolvía, se sonrieron dulcemente y al minuto se pusieron en marcha para encarar el nuevo día.

R&I

Para las siete treinta ya se habían bañado, arreglado y desayunado, Ángela no había aparecido esa mañana, quizás después de la noche anterior había pensado que ambas mujeres necesitaban espacio para comenzar a acomodarse en sus nuevas vidas y su presencia no sería de mucha ayuda.

M- Ve por tu mochila cariño- dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba a Camile de la encimera, la pequeña obedeció de inmediato y salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

J- ¿Crees que puedo acompañarlas?- pregunto con cautela la morena.

M- Claro que si, Jane no tienes que preguntármelo, es tu hija

J- Pero también es la tuya, y llevas siendo su madre más tiempo que yo, es justo que te consulte- exclamo retorciendo sus manos una sobre otra.

M- No es necesario, y has sido su madre el mismo tiempo que yo, y ella lo sabe, así que no tengas miedo de hacer las cosas que sientas con Camile, porque estaré de acuerdo contigo- Maura avanzo unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y la sujeto de las manos para que se tranquilizara y se sintiera reconfortada.

J- ¿Incluso si quisiera darle pizza para desayunar?- bromeo la morena con una mueca de picardía en su boca.

M- Tampoco te pases- ambas rieron a carcajadas hasta que fueron interrumpidas por su hija que se quedo mirándolas con su carita tierna reparando en sus manos unidas.

C- ¿Ahora si van a besarse?- pregunto naturalmente sin dejar de mirarlas.

M- Cariño ya hablamos de esto, mamá Jane y yo no nos queremos de esa forma, somos amigas y las amigas no se besan- contesto con delicadeza soltando el agarra que tenía con la otra mujer y bajando al nivel de la niña para poder mirarla a los ojos, esta ante la contestación de su madre se encogió de hombros y camino hasta la puerta de la casa como ignorando lo que había escuchado.

M- A veces es tan testaruda como tú- suspiro Maura poniéndose de pie y regalándole una sonrisa recriminadora a Jane que la miraba sin saber que decir.

Subieron las tres al coche y al cabo de unos pocos minutos descendieron frente a una imponente explanada que servía de recepción ante un edificio antiguo que tenía un aspecto muy similar a esos internados caros a los que Maura había concurrido en Francia.

J- No sabia que el castillo de Drácula estuviese en Boston- bromeo la morena mientras sujetaba la otra mano de su hija y caminaban las tres hacia el interior del edificio.

Maura rio una vez mas y las guio a ambas hasta el ala de prescolar del colegio, una vez allí Camile se despidió con un beso de sus madres y se adentró en su salón saludando a cada uno de sus compañeros a su paso.

J- Al menos no es tan rara como tú, ni tan antipática como yo- exclamo la morena viendo a su pequeña desenvolverse con soltura dentro del salón y sintiendo casi al mismo tiempo el golpe cariñoso en su hombro que la pelirroja le daba.

La escena que no había sido para nada privada, era cuidadosamente escrutada por otra pareja que había llegado a dejar a su hija, se acercaron hasta ellas y las interrumpieron con un amable "buen día" que las sacó de su juego.

M- Bueno días- exclamo sonriente extendiendo una mano para saludar a ambas personas- Jane ellos son el señor y la señora Castelucci – se apresuró Maura a presentarlos.

J- Es un placer- dijo repitiendo el gesto que había tenido la forense- Jane Rizzoli.

HC- Es un placer señora Rizzoli- contesto el hombre escudriñando el anillo dorado en su mano- Hector Castelucci y ella es mi esposa Isabella, somos los padres de Antonia, ¿usted es pariente de Camile?- pregunto entrometiéndose mas de lo que Jane podía soportar, si había algo que la irritaba eran las personas indiscretas.

J- Soy la otra madre de Camile, creo que ya conocen a mi esposa Maura- sonrió disfrutando de la incomodidad de aquellas personas y sujeto a la pelirroja por la cintura fuertemente con una mano atrayéndola contra su cuerpo- ¿Nos vamos cariños? Llegaremos tarde.

M- Claro, vamos- sorio nerviosamente al tiempo que relojeaba a la morena para poder apreciar mejor su cara maliciosa mientras caminaban de vuelta al auto y tras haber dejado a aquellos dos con la boca abierta.- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?- la reprendió mientras ingresaban al vehículo y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad solo para volver a mirarla en busca de una respuesta.

J- Has oído a ese sujeto, es un completo idiota, me pareció divertido, además no he dicho nada que no sea verdad.

M- Lo has sacado totalmente de contexto Jane- exclamo arrancando el auto y conduciendo otra vez a su casa para dejar a la morena.

J- Vamos admite que ha sido divertido.

M- Solo un poco- dijo finalmente rindiéndose y haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza que bien sabía era un incentivo para aquella mujer que tanto le gustaba verla renegar.

J- ¿Qué se supone que haré todo el día?- protesto momentos después mientras abría la puerta del coche frente a la casa y resoplaba con frustración.

M- No lo se, inventa algo, sorpréndeme- sonrió burlonamente vengándose por la broma anterior y se marcho a la comisaria dejando a Jane aburrida.

R&I

Los ojos se le crisparon de sus orbitas cuando entró a living de su sala, allí en medio de su decorado elegante y sus pisos lustrados estaba imponente un enorme monigote de boxeo con los dos guantes colgando por el cuello del muñeco. Maura sintió unas fuertes ganas de asesinar a alguien al volver a ver esa cosa horrenda que creía haber guardado muy bien.

M- ¿Qué hace esta cosa en medio de la sala? – refunfuño mientras caminaba hasta la cocina en donde Jane se encontraba picoteando unos sánguches que había encontrado en la heladera.

J- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿me dijiste que encontrara algo que hacer? Así que estuve husmeando en tu garaje y encontré a mi amigo escondido en una caja- rio a carcajadas mientras devolvía los restos a medio comer otra vez al refrigerador.

C- ¿Para que es ese muñeco mami?- exclamo Camile que había entrado segundos después que Maura y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a semejante aparato.

J- Es un monigote de boxeo cariño, mamá lo usa para entrenar y así poder atrapar a los malos- exclamo lanzando puños al aire para luego tomar a la niña en sus brazos y sentarla sobre ella.

C- Es increíble- sonrió extasiada y admirando a su madre como toda una guerrera- ¿puedes enseñarme?- lanzo casi de inmediato al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos.

Jane se sintió tentada a decir que si, pero luego miro a la pelirroja, suspiro profundo, volvió su cara a la niña y contesto un escueto "lo veremos luego cariño". Maura le preparó la merienda y mientras la niña devoraba unas galletas con jalea arrastro a la morena hasta la sala para poder hablar a solar.

M- Quiero esa cosa fuera de la sala- exclamo medio enfadada medio sonriente sin saber bien porque.

J- De acuerdo, lo moveré a mi habitación- contesto con una mueca triunfante ya que ni bien lo había arrastrado hasta la casa sabía que a Maura le fastidiaría pero no pudo negarse un poco de diversión. -¿Qué haremos con Camile?

M- ¿Crees que sea prudente enseñarle defensa tan pequeña?

J- Mientras mas joven mejor, además es muy criteriosa por lo que he visto, no creo que vaya a romperle la nariz a nadie en la escuela.

Maura suspiró y asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo que había pedido la niña, unos minutos después regresó al trabajo dejando por primera vez solas a Jane con Camile.

J- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu tarea?- pregunto interrumpiendo a la niña en su habitación

C- No gracias mami, ya casi acabo- contesto mientras dibujaba las letras con delicadeza sobre su cuaderno también rosado al igual que casi todo el decorado.

J- ¿Y que hace mamá cuando te ayuda?- pregunto curiosa la morena sentándose en el piso para estar mas cerca de la niña.

C- Mamá nunca me ayuda con mi tarea, me gusta hacerlo sola, además mi maestra dice que soy muy inteligente y no necesito ayuda.

J- ¿Entonces que hizo ayer cuando vino a tu habitación?

C- Solo se quedo leyendo, estaba enojada contigo ¿verdad?

J- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Jane ahora si totalmente desconcertada y asombrada por la suspicacia de su hija.

C- Porque cuando se enoja le tiembla el mentón, lo mismo hizo cuando el tío Tommy derramo vino sobre la alfombra de la sala.

J- Si estaba enojada conmigo, pero ya no lo esta- sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de Camile desparramando sus rulos un poco mas.

R&I

Maura había avisado que no llegaría temprano a cenar, un caso se había presentado de última hora y debía quedarse en la morgue a realizar la autopsia. Eran casi las nueve cuando al fin termino su trabajo, se estiro adolorida al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes ensangrentados y los arrojaba a un sesto de basura. Guardo el cadáver en un compartimento vacío, se puso su ropa para luego terminar el informe que le entregaría a homicidios, estampo su sello sobre el papel, tomo su maletín y salió de su oficina para dirigirse al tercer piso, una vez allí le dejo la carpeta a Korsak quien se encontraba solo con Frankie trabajando en el caso.

K- Gracias Maura, nadie podría hacerlo mas rápido que tú- exclamo el sargento mientras leía el informe de la forense- ve a casa a descansar, te llamaremos si necesitamos algo.

M- ¿Seguro?

K- Claro, vete, tu esposa y tu hija deben estar aburridas sin ti- sonrió a carcajadas junto al muchacho que no podía disimular su mueca Rizzoli cuando algo le divertía mucho. Maura se ruborizó ligeramente, hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza como sumándose a la broma para luego despedirse y regresar a su casa.

Apagó el motor de su Prius una vez dentro del garaje y camino despacio hasta el chale de la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta con sigilo y se adentro sorprendida de no encontrar a Jane dando vueltas por la cocina, dejo su maletín y las llaves para volverse luego hasta el sofá de la sala y allí las vio, Jane extendida con sus pies sobre la mesa y Camile acurrucada a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la morena, ambas profundamente dormidas mientras se escuchaba de fondo el sonido del televisor que era lo único que cortaba el silencio. Maura se quedo observando la escena tan enternecida como no lo había estado en su vida, sacó su teléfono y les tomo una fotografía, esa era una imagen que definitivamente quería guardar para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento mucho la demora, estuve de viaje y se me hizo imposible publicar antes, acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero lo disfruten, prometo actualizar pronto. Aprovecho para agradecerles una vez mas los mensajes privados y los comentarios, ya saben que cualquier crítica será bienvenida. Saludos.**

El corazón le galopo con fuerza en el pecho y una fuerte oleada de endorfinas le recorrió todo su sistema, su hija y su esposa dormían plácidamente en el sofá de la sala mientras el televisor servía de banda de sonido ante una escena que solo había sido capaz de soñar, pero que jamás imagino presenciar. Una lágrima de alegría se escapo de repente haciendo un surco en su mejilla y la limpió sonriendo sin atreverse a despertarlas. Camino hasta la habitación de la niña, retiro las mantas y regreso por ella tomándola en sus brazos con tanta delicadeza como si fuera a romperse, la recostó sobre su cama y lucho contra sus ropas hasta despojarla de ellas, le puso su pijama y depositando un beso sobre su frente dejandola dormida junto a su conejo. De vuelta en la sala se sentó junto a la morena debatiéndose si despertarla o no, pero al final de su duelo interno decidió que esa postura era muy mala para las cervicales y le produciría un fuerte dolor al día siguiente.

M- Jane- susurro para no sobresaltarla- Jane despierta- roso su nariz con un dedo y rio levemente al verla contraer casi todos sus músculos arrugando la cara ante esa sensación extraña- anda despierta, ya pasan las diez.

J-Mmmm- se quejó llevando sus manos a la cara para apartar su cabello y restregar sus ojos con cansancio- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto finalmente incorporándose para mirar mejor a la pelirroja.

M- Aquí vivo- bromeo regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

J- Ja ja doctora, pensé que te quedaría hasta tarde en la morgue.

M- Jane pasan de las diez de la noche, ¿desde que hora están durmiendo?

J- Cenamos a las siete treinta como ordenaste y nos sentamos en el sofá a mirar televisión, creo que la primera clase de defensa personal de Camile acabo con mi energía, no se bien cuando me dormí pero siento que alguien me metió en la cajuela del coche- exclamo retorciéndose y apoyando sus manos en la cintura para aliviar el dolor.

M- No deberías dormir en el sofá para empezar y si estabas tan cansado ¿porque no se acostaron a dormir?

J- Queríamos esperarte, te dejamos lista la cena.

Maura sonrió una vez mas ante la atenta mirada de la morena, la regaño para que fuese a su cama y luego se sentó frente a la encimera de la cocina para cenar. Al cabo de un rato y tras haber paseado los últimos guisantes por su plato al menos una docena de veces, decidió que era hora de marcharse a la cama, las esperaba un gran día por delante.

R&I

M- Buenos días princesa- exclamo extasiada al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama de la niña junto a Jane que sujetaba un enorme paquete en sus manos. La pequeña se desperezo de inmediato y salto de bajo de las sábanas al ver el brillante papel de envolver rosado que su madre colocaba junto a ella- Feliz cumpleaños cariño- dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono mientras observaban como Camile desenvolvía el regalo con delicadeza cuidando de no romper la envoltura. Jane sonrió ligeramente al reconocer ese mismo accionar en la pelirroja que aguardaba paciente a que la niña descubriera su regalo, cuando al fin acabó no cupo dentro de si misma al encontrarse con aquella muñeca parlante que tanto había deseado. Se apresuro a sacarla de su caja mientras la cara le destellaba radiante, abrazo al juguete con fuerza y luego se lanzó sobre Maura para hacer lo mismo, la pelirroja se aferro a la pequeña y luego atrajo a Jane contra ellas para hacer un abrazo grupal del que la morena por primera vez no quiso zafarse.

C- ¿Puedo llevarla a la escuela?-pregunto aun sobresaltada mientras Maura le arreglaba la corbata del uniforme.

M- No cariño, podrás jugar con ella en la noche, ahora la abuela te llevara a clases mientras mamá y yo vamos por el pastel de cumpleaños.

La pequeña de inmediato salió saltando de la caza para ir en busca de Ángela dejando a Maura y Jane ultimando los detalles para la fiesta.

R&I

J- No me puedo creer que hayas alquilado semejante lugar para su cumpleaños numero cinco, ¿Qué harás cuando llegue a los dieciséis? – exclamo Jane mientras terminaba de atar los moños en las sillas de ese magnifico jardín de ensueños que Maura había conseguido para festejar el día de su pequeña.

M- Cuando ese día llegue me volveré totalmente loca- respondió aún acelerada por los preparativos de la fiesta.

Cuando menos quisieron darse cuenta, el verde prado repleto de arboles frutales y flores de todo tipo estaba abarrotado de niños que corrían de un lado para otro con globos en las manos. Detrás de la mesa principal había quedado un tiradero de papeles y envolturas de golosinas desprendidas de las entrañas de la piñata que Camile se había encargado de destrozar por completo. Maura estaba junto a Ángela, Nina y Lidia comiendo pastel y conversando con otras madres, parecía una presentación de alta alcurnia ya que las demás mujeres desfilaban de un lado para otro platicando y alagando a la forense por aquella magnifica reunión.

M- ¿Quieres mas pastel?- pregunto dejando un plato frente a ella y sentándose junto a la morena quien se había quedado en un rincón alejada del tumulto, aún se sentía algo incomoda en medio de tanta gente.

J- Nunca le digo que no a la comida gratis- rio mientras se metía un gran trozo en la boca.

M- ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo esta vez algo preocupada por su amiga notando la línea horizontal que se dibujaba en su frente.

J- Si estoy bien, es solo que hay demasiada gente, y aún no logro acostumbrarme al bullicio, quizás tengas razón y deba tomarme esto con mas calma.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza triunfante y puso su mano sobre el muslo izquierdo de Jane, lo apretó ligeramente y se quedo allí en silencio contemplando a su hija el resto de la tarde.

R&I

Llegaron a la casa pasadas las siete, Camile estaba tan cansada y satisfecha de tanto comer que se marcho a la cama casi sin decir una palabra, Jane se quito los tacones y se enterró en el sillón masajeando sus pies adoloridos, minutos después, una Maura totalmente agotada hizo lo mismo, recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro descubierto de la morena y suspiró profundamente.

M- Sabes estuve pensando- dijo al cabo de algún tiempo incorporándose para mirar a Jane- la próxima semana comienzan las vacaciones de verano, y no me he tomado una semana de descanso en muchos años, tu necesitas despejarte y recuperarte de a poco así que ¿Por qué no nos vamos solas las tres algunos días?

J- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto sorprendida aunque reconocía que la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto.

M- Pensaba en el caribe, arena blanca, mucho sol, y la energía del mar te resultara increíblemente gratificante, esta semana ha sido una completa locura para todos, y creo que nos vendrá bien unas vacaciones en familia.

J- Estoy de acuerdo, quizás para cuando regresemos ya estén listo mis papeles para tomar los exámenes físicos y regresar al trabajo.

M- La idea no me encanta, pero debo reconocer que necesitas hacer las cosas que te hacen feliz, y se que nada te hace mas feliz que tu trabajo.

J- En eso te equivocas, antes quizás era verdad, pero ahora después de vivir este día contigo y Camile, creo que se puede ser feliz de otra manera, gracias por eso Maura- la morena tomo su mano y se quedó mirándola un par de segundos hasta que se sintió algo incomoda por la cercanía de sus rostros. En ese momento no entendió bien porque, pero esa escena le resultaba extrañamente familiar, había algo raro en como la pelirroja la miraba, en como la tocaba, su cuerpo y cada uno de sus gestos guardaban secretos entre líneas, secretos que Jane no lograba descifrar aún.

R&I

Entrada la noche Jane se revolvió entre sus sabanas ante la presencia de un sueño tan vivido que le hervía la sangre, al otro lado de la pared Maura apretaba la almohada con dolor hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, su corazón se apresuraba con pánico mientras el sudor le caía por la frente, el timbre del teléfono sonó y ella despertó de un salto gritando el nombre de la mujer que ya no dormía en la habitación contigua. Se quedo un momento sentada en la cama tratando de calmarse y sin saber si era real o sus pesadillas nunca se marcharían de su inconsciente, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de la morena, movió el pomo tratando de no hacer ruido y se sorprendió al ver a Jane sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación.

J- ¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto percatándose de unos ojos verdes que la miraban con un poco de temor.

M- Otra pesadilla- respondió moviendo su cabeza y suspirando al ver a la morena sana y salva- ¿tu tampoco?

J- He tenido un sueño tan vivido que no estoy segura si fue real.

Maura se apresuro hasta la cama de la otra mujer y haciéndole señas para que se moviera se metió bajo las sábanas junto a ella, recostó sus rulos sobre la almohada y se quedo mirándola de reojo incitándola a que siguiera hablando.

J- Hoy cuando me dijiste de las vacaciones sentí como si eso ya lo hubiese vivido antes- exclamo dejándose caer al lado de su amiga- estábamos tu y yo en el sofá, Camile era un bebé apenas, tu tomabas mi mano y me decías que cuando acabara el caso debíamos tomarnos vacaciones- los ojos de la pelirroja se sobresaltaron y sintió una vez mas su corazón agitado- luego acariciabas mi mejilla mientras te prometía que nos tomaríamos un descanso las tres solas y me besabas, y fue tan extraño porque se sintió real.

Maura se incorporo sentándose sobre la cama para no mirar a los ojos a la morena, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y le costaba respirar, no sabía bien que decir, el recuerdo de seguro debía de ser borroso después de cuatro años pero no lo era, ella lo tenía a flor de piel como si hubiese sido ayer. Camile tenía tan solo diez meses y ese caso había conseguido que Jane se mudara temporalmente a su casa ya que todo apuntaba a un ataque hacia la detective quien no quería que su hija se viera involucrada en un desastre. Esa noche estaban tan estresadas que apenas habían podido cenar, la niña descansaba en su cuna al tiempo que las dos mujeres platicaban con seriedad tomadas de las manos tratando de convencerse que todo saldría bien. Algo había cambiado desde el nacimiento de la niña, la relación que Jane y Maura tenía se había vuelto mas estrecha aun de lo que ya era, por alguna razón el sentimiento de tener por primera vez una verdadera familia había conseguido que la forense dejase andar su corazón sin restricción alguna, y esa noche, en medio del miedo y la adrenalina había tomado el rostro de su mejor amiga y le había robado un beso dulce y sincero que había sido correspondido de igual manera. Jane le sonreía tontamente al tiempo que Maura se escondía en su pecho un tanto avergonzada pero feliz de haberlo hecho. Esa noche durmieron abrazadas en el calor de su cama sintiendo como mutaba de a poco su amistad, al día siguiente se despidieron en el ascensor de la comisaría y lo siguiente que la forense recordaba era correr desesperada por el asfalto para tenderse junto a la detective que no reaccionaba.

M- Quizás estés mirando demasiada televisión- exclamo tratando de desviar el tema sin atreverse a decirle que había sido todo real, tan real como esa necesidad que la envolvía cada noche de volver a besarla y dormir entre sus brazos, era por eso quizás que no lograba conciliar el sueño lejos del calor de su cuerpo, necesitaba que Jane recordara lo que había sentido esa noche o necesitaba decírselo ella misma, pero tenía tanto temor de perderla ahora que al fin la había recuperado que no se atrevía a hacer algo que pudiese distanciarlas una vez más. Quizás el viaje le serviría para aclarar sus ideas o para hacer que la morena recordara que también estaba sintiendo cosas fuertes por ella, quizás si lo había sentido una vez, podría sentirlo de nuevo. Y después de su monologo interno atino a levantarse de la cama para regresar a su habitación, sin embargo una mano fuerte la detuvo y tiró de ella hasta que volvió a caer sobre la almohada.

J- Quédate, duermo mejor contigo a mi lado- exclamo sonriendo y fue suficiente para que Maura se acurrucara una vez mas junto a ella deseando confesarle la verdad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mejor tarde que nunca dicen, al fin he encontrado un hueco en mi apretada vida para sentarme a escribir, espero lo disfrutéis.**

El sol asomaba naranja e imponente por sobre las aguas cristalinas que bañaban las costas de una playa en Saint John, las huellas en la arena blanca se iban borrando lentamente con cada arremetida de las olas y se empezaban a ver los turistas rezagados que volvían a sus hospedajes luego de una noche de fiesta. En una lujosa casa enclavada en la península que dibujaba la isla, una niña de cinco años recién cumplidos despertada sobresaltada al notar que no estaba en su cama, tras recordar sus recientes vacaciones se puso de pie y camino en puntitas hasta la habitación de una de sus madres pero se encontró con la cama tendida y sin nadie en ella, confundida por la situación, volteo sobre sus pies y se dirigió al otro cuarto y allí las encontró, envueltas con tan solo una sabana de color coral estaban sus madres abrazadas la una a la otra profundamente dormidas.

C- ¡Buenos días!- exclamo emocionada Camile mientras saltaba sobre la cama despertando abruptamente a sus madres.

M- Hola cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja sentándose con prisa para salir de entre los brazos de Jane que la miró ofendida por haberla soltado tan abruptamente.

C- Me he despertado con una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?- exclamo dulcemente mientras sus pequeñas manos ya se abrían camino entre ambas mujeres para colocarse justo en medio.

J- Claro amor mío- dijo Jane levantando las sabanas para darle lugar a la niña y mirando de reojo a la forense que estaba un tanto mas pálida que de costumbre.

C- ¿Por qué duermen juntas?- pregunto finalmente mientras sus madres ya se disponían a seguir con sus sueños. A Maura se le atoraron las respuestas en su garganta mientras trataba de recordar el porque había terminado una vez más en brazos de la morena. De golpe una imagen vino a su mente, había un exquisito vino tinto con sabor a moras silvestres que disfruto copa tras copa tirada junto a la morena en la playa la noche anterior cuando Camile ya se encontraba en su cama dormida, había una brisa cálida y acogedora que soplaba entre las palmeras mientras la charla se acaloraba al tiempo que la segunda botella rodaba al piso vacía, recordaba caminar descalza sintiendo el agua mojar sus pies con una Jane que jugaba a rellenar sus huellas con las propias. De pronto una gran ola se alzó sobre ella golpeándola, con tanta fuerza que la arrojó al suelo empapada junto a la otra mujer que reía a carcajadas mientras el agua la tumbaba a ella también. Se arrastro entre risas junto a Maura y trato de ayudarla a ponerse de pie al tiempo que una tercera correntada volvía a empujarla haciéndola caer sobre la pelirroja. Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la luz que una gran luna les regalaba, Jane no entendió si era el magnetismo de la playa y sus cuerpos mojados uno sobre otro o las dos botellas de vino que se habían bebido, pero se sintió atraída a los labios de su amiga de una manera incontrolable hasta fundirse en un beso largo y cada vez mas excitante.

J- Es que mamá no se sentía bien y me he quedado a dormir con ella cariño- respondió con prisa notando que la otra mujer se hallaba perdida quien sabe donde. Camile se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se hacia un bollo enterrándose en el pecho de Maura y se volvió a dormir casi de inmediato. La forense por su parte, paso de la palidez de su rostro típico de la mañana temprano, a un color carmín que dibujaba en sus mejillas la vergüenza que sentía de que su hija las encontrara en aquella situación.

M- Jane, yo…- dijo en un susurro mientras abrazaba a la niña y buscaba los ojos de la morena al otro lado de la cama.

J- Lo se, hablaremos luego- sonrió dulcemente recordando lo sucedido y se durmió.

R&I

La vigilia las encontró ya adentrada la mañana, Camile se retorció en medio de ambas mujeres y un pequeño pie acabo casi expulsando a la morena de entre las sábanas. Al fin Jane se puso de pie, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro aún adormilado, caminó hasta la sala en donde unos grandes ventanales le devolvían la vista de una playa salida del mejor catálogo de viajes. Sentada en el sofá, revolvió su café mientras el sonido de las olas le servían de fondo para una película que se reproducía en su cabeza una y otra vez; el beso se había tornado demasiado excitante, demasiado placentero, podía sentirlo casi recurrente, Maura se puso de pie tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla, el vino y el sonido del agua la habían adormecido por completo haciendo que siguiera sus pasos sin oponer resistencia alguna. Una vez en la cocina su camisa de lino blanca rodo al piso empapada por completo mientras la pelirroja se deshacía con habilidad de su vestido verde agua con estampado de flores, Jane recorrió la figura esbelta de su compañera con una mirada plagada de deseo y de preguntas sin respuesta. El magnetismo finalmente pudo mas que los dejos de su conciencia y la tomo con fuerza para pegar sus labios otra vez con los de la forense, enredadas en sus pasos caminaron hasta la habitación y se dejaron caer en la cama envueltas en una marejada de besos sin control. De pronto el recuerdo fue tan claro como una bofetada, había planeado esa escapada a la playa con Maura hacia muchos años, lo había planeado después de un largo caso, después de un largo beso entre ambas, ahora lo entendía mas claro todo, ella se había enamorado de la pelirroja hacia cuatro años, y aquella mujer maravillosa que dormía junto a su hija a pocos metros también se había enamorado de ella. El dolor de aquel trágico accidente era más que el de quien pierde a alguien cercano, era aquel de quien pierde al gran amor de su vida en un instante cuando apenas lo acaba de encontrar.

M- ¿Estas bien Jane? – pregunto curiosa al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga.

J- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho Maura? – exclamo dejando su taza en el piso junto al sillón y poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a la forense.

M- No entiendo Jane, ¿decirte que? - era tanta la incredulidad que sentía que comenzó a asustarse temiendo que la delicada memoria de su amiga le jugase una mala pasada.

J- Decirme que te habías enamorado de mi antes del accidente.- el rostro de Maura palideció una vez mas y la morena pudo ver como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas en una carrera por desbordar primero ese bello rostro, -me he acordado del beso, me he acordado de todo.

M- Jane, yo…- dijo con un dejo de voz tiritando mientras una mezcla de ira y miedo comenzaba a embargarla- porque tu también te enamoraste de mi- grito en un susurro para que Camile no la oyera pero siendo tan evidente que cualquiera podía notarlo, se abalanzo sobre la morena y comenzó a golpear su pecho con los puchos tratando de sacar fuera todo el dolor que esos años la había llevado casi hasta la locura.

J- ¡Ya calmate!- exclamo Jane apretando los dientes y aferrándola fuerte contra si misma para que no pudiese moverse, la fuerza que Maura ejercía tratando de zafarse para continuar con su rabieta hicieron finalmente que ambas cayeran de rodillas al piso mientras la morena no dejaba de sujetar a la forense con fuerza.

M- Me dijiste que todo estaría bien- dijo envuelta en llanto tratando de soltar sus manos apresadas entre los puños de Jane- me dijiste que estarías bien y te fuiste, te fuiste y me dejaste sola.

J- ¡Ya basta Maura, es suficiente!- volvió a repetir sacudiéndola un poco para que dejara de golpearla tras haberse soltado de una mano- ¡no quise dejarte!- grito finalmente sintiendo que las lagrimas le desgarraban las mejillas, el cuerpo de la forense se rindió y cayo tendida sobre su regazo al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Jane con sus brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente, la morena acaricio su cabello y la sujeto para poder incorporarla y mirarla a los ojos como tantas otras veces, así era como lograba que Maura encontrara la verdad en sus palabras- no quise dejarte- acaricio su mejilla empapada y sujeto su rostro con ambas manos- jamás te dejaría si fuese mi elección, lo que paso fue un accidente, no fue mi culpa y Dios santo bien sabes que tampoco fue la tuya, asi que déjalo salir Maura, deja ese miedo atrás, estoy aquí ahora, no me volveré a ir, no lo haré.

M- No puedes saber eso Jane- exclamo entre sollozos dejando caer sus brazos con pesar a ambos lados de su cuerpo- no quiero volver a hacer esto sola, no puedo sin ti, no quiero sin ti.

J- Y no estarás sola de acuerdo, estaremos juntas, no volveré a trabajar si es lo que quieres.

M- No puedo pedirte eso, te quiero demasiado como para permitir que dejes una parte de ti por mi, cuando es justamente esa habilidad de no renunciar lo que me hace amarte.

C- ¿Mami?- Camile había despertado al final y se encontraba en el pasillo viendo la escena mientras se acercaba con sigilo.

J- Cariño ven aquí- dijo Jane poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Maura a incorporarse, camino hasta la niña y la levanto en sus brazos- ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer el desayuno?- la niña asintió con la cabeza mientras la pelirroja caminaba hasta el tocador para lavarse la cara.

C- ¿Por qué lloraba mamá?- pregunto la pequeña al tiempo que Jane la depositaba sobre la encimera- ¿Habéis peleado?

J- No cariño, mamá y yo solo estábamos hablando de cosas tristes, por eso lloraba.

C- De seguro hablaba de cuando estabas dormida, mamá lloraba mucho cuando no estabas.

J- Lo se, pero te prometo que no volverá a llorar más, ¿de acuerdo?

C- De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo y se dispuso a batir los huevos que su madre rompía en un recipiente plástico, era su parte favorita de preparar el desayuno.

R&I

J- Ve a jugar a la playa Camile, mamá y yo te alcanzamos enseguida, no te alejes mucho- susurro en la escalera que bajaba por el frente de la casa mientras veía a la pequeña revoltosa correr con su pala y su balde hacia la arena blanca.

M- Lo siento- dijo finalmente sentándose junto a Jane en la desgastada madera de la escalinata- perdí el control.

J- Esta bien hacerlo de vez en cuando Maura, necesitabas dejarlo salir y no tienes que disculparte por eso.

M- ¿Te lastime?- pregunto señalando su pecho refiriéndose a los golpes de puño que le había propinado en todo el torso.

J- Claro que no, golpeas como niña – Jane sonrió de manera juguetona y en ese preciso instante Maura se olvido de todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. – A que no me ganas de camino a la playa- la miro desafiante y se puso a correr sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja de reaccionar.

M- ¡Ey eso es trampa!- grito mientras corría tras sus pasos dejando entrar el sol radiante en cada uno de sus poros.

J- Cuatro años en coma y sigo siendo mas rápida que tu- bromeo mientras se sujetaba las rodillas y recuperaba el aire viendo a la forense hacer lo mismo.

M- No me hace gracia, además has hecho trampa como de costumbre.

C- Mamá dice que no hay ninguna victoria digna si el juego no es limpio- acoto la pequeña que sentada en la arena había hecho varias torres con su balde rosado.

J- Mamá dice eso porque necesita una excusa ya que no me ha podido ganar en mas de seis años- sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba junto a la pequeña en la arena y le guiñaba un ojo a Maura quien la miraba desafiante.

M- Mamá va a perder en el ajedrez mas tarde y lamentará las consecuencias- exclamo entre dientes al tiempo que recogía una caracola brillante y se dejaba caer junto a su esposa y su hija deseando que cada mañana del resto de su vida se sintieran tan cálidas como esa.


	9. Chapter 9

Y una vez más el día se escurrió entre risas bajo el sol del caribe, la familia Rizzoli-Isles parecía ir tomando color conforme transcurrían las horas. Los momentos que habían sido borrados por aquel accidente volvían como una marejada a ocupar cada uno de los rincones vacíos de la mente de Jane, ese amor inconcluso que había nacido hacía cuatro años parecía ir cobrando fuerza una vez más. Quizás solo hacía falta una chispa en la oscuridad para que todo volviera a ser como se suponía que debía ser, quizás era necesaria la colisión de dos fuerzas para que se creara algo nuevo y natural, quizás solo hacía falta otra botella de vino.

M- ¿Pero como has hecho eso?- pregunto la pelirroja aún anonadada mientras Jane vaciaba otra copa de vino- hace dos movimientos estabas en jaque, ¿has hecho trampa?.

J- Tiene que aprender a perder doctora Isles- exclamo divertida mientras se ponía de pie yendo a la alacena por otra botella de Merlot.

M- Has hecho trampa- insistió ofuscada al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos y piernas al mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla blanca.

J- Claro que no, solo te he vencido limpiamente, te lo mereces por alardear tanto durante todo el día- lleno la copa de la forense y la suya y volvió a sentarse en su lugar acomodando las piezas del ajedrez- ¿dos de tres?

M- Por supuesto que si, pero esta vez te ganaré- Maura recupero su postura erecta arremangándose su camisa de seda, tomo su copa, dio un gran sorbo y escogió las blancas, le gustaba siempre ir al ataque. Jane por su parte, sabía que esperando el momento indicado siempre tenía ventaja sobre su oponente, se quito el calzado para estar más cómoda y sonrió con malicia al notar la evidente agresión en el juego de la pelirroja. Una hora y trece minutos después volvió a cantar victoria mientras Maura trataba de encontrarle una explicación racional a su derrota.

J- Aparentemente mi coma no fue tan terrible como parecía- la miro de reojo disfrutando el momento, camino hasta colocarse detrás de la forense y poniendo sus manos sobre el respaldar de la silla le susurro un escueto – acéptalo, te he ganado.

Maura se quedo mirando el tablero tratando de comprender como era posible que aquella mujer siguiera sorprendiéndola después de tantos años, un poco molesta por haber sido derrotada tres veces de manera consecutiva en un juego para el que se consideraba especialmente buena, pero mas feliz que en mucho tiempo al sentir como las cosas volvían a la normalidad, ya no había secretos que esconder, ni memorias que recordar, ya solo eran ellas dos juntas como debió haber sido desde hacia ya muchos años. Entonces las piezas se ordenaron en su lugar, la noche anterior había sido algo nuevo en sus vidas pero se había sentido inconclusa, pero ahora que Jane sabía la verdad y recordaba lo que sentía por ella las cosas debían de ser diferentes.

M- ¿Jane?- exclamo mientras caminaba dejando sus tacones detrás junto a la pata de la mesa en la que descansaban las piezas del ajedrez, dos botellas de vino y un sinfín de insinuaciones.

J- Aquí- grito desde el sofá en donde se encontraba ya recostada con su mirada perdida en el televisor. Maura se acerco sigilosa, el brillo a media luz que le daba al rostro de la morena la hacía lucir mas bella que nunca, se coloco a su lado para arrodillarse junto a su rostro y se perdió en la inmensidad de sus ojos, en sus labios delgados perfectamente delineados de manera natural la cautivaron por completo, sabía lo que hacía, sabía exactamente lo que quería y sentía que no existía mejor momento para que pasara de una vez. Con sus manos temblando de nervios la tomo del rostro y acercándose con sigilo, como pidiendo permiso, le estampo un beso delicado y escueto, y lo sintió como aquel primer beso que se habían dado hacia ya tanto tiempo.- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la morena sorprendida pero sin apartar sus labios de los de Maura.

M- Empiezo de nuevo- y fue lo ultimo que logró decir, Jane la sujeto con fuerza hasta llevarla sobre su cuerpo, el beso que había comenzado con sigilo pronto se convirtió en algo totalmente desbocado, apasionado y furioso. Maura buscaba con desesperación penetrar cada vez mas dentro de su boca, como queriendo fundirse en aquel sentimiento que ahora podía permitirse sentir. Jane comenzó a desnudarla sin darse cuenta, sin percatarse que su hija dormía a solo unos pasos de allí. Logro ponerse de pie con dificultad y dejando un camino de ropa a su paso arrastró a la pelirroja hasta su habitación, serró la puerta con seguro tras ella y se deshizo de la ropa que aún les quedaba puesta. Empujó con delicadeza a Maura sobre la cama y se quedo parada a sus pies, observándola totalmente desnuda, toda a su merced, a ella, a la mujer que amaba y de la que la vida la había apartado tanto tiempo, al fin decidió que no quería privarse ni un instante mas de hacer de esa mujer su mujer, y ahora como debía hacerlo desde un principio, con todas las ideas claras y sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Se deslizó a gatas por entre las sábanas hasta posarse con delicadeza sobre la pelirroja, lentamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que amaba y comenzó a besarla esta vez sin prisa, quería saborear cada segundo que la tenía a su lado. Maura la enredó entre sus piernas haciendo que se acercara cada vez más, tratando de fundirla a su esencia mientras la morena se mecía lentamente al ritmo de los gemidos que ya se escuchaban como un coro en sus oídos. El sudor las bañaba por completo mientras sus manos entrelazadas se apretaban con mas fuerza sin atreverse a separarse una milésima de segundo, Maura encorvó su cuerpo bajo el peso de la morena y esta no aguardo para dejar escapar ese anhelado suspiro que estaba guardando para el final. Con su cuerpo temblando por completo se dejó caer sobre la forense quien se apresuro a aferrarla con fuerza contra su pecho al tiempo que deslizaba con cuidado sus dedos por todo su pelo alborotado.

J- Eso ha sido lo mas bello que he hecho en mi vida- exclamo sonriendo mientras intentaba incorporarse para mirar a los ojos a la otra mujer, Maura la cubrió con las sabanas tirando de ellas con dificultad para luego perderse en su mirarda después de haberle hecho el amor a la mujer que le había ganado el corazón.

M- Jane- susurro con el poco aliento que le quedaba- te amo.

La morena se lleno de una sensación de placer y felicidad plena al ver la sinceridad y el miedo con el que Maura decía aquellas palabras, la abrazó con fuerza sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos y exclamo.

J- Yo también te amo Maura- una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la pelirroja y Jane la atrapó antes que esta lograra aterrizar en la almohada, levanto su barbilla con un dedo para que su mirada volviera a encontrar la suya- oye mírame, Maura mírame- le suplico con ternura mientras le robaba otro beso- te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, no voy a volver a dejarte, no lo haré, esta vez somos tu y yo para siempre- la pelirroja no podía sostener sus lagrimas un segundo mas y se enterró en el pecho de la morena para resguardarse del miedo que sentía de volver a quedarse sin ella- quiero hacer algo mas.

M- Lo que sea, si puedo verte feliz solo pídemelo y lo tendrás- exclamo sin moverse del calor del cuerpo de Jane.

J- Quiero casarme contigo

M- Pero ya estamos casadas Jane- sonrió dulcemente.

J- Si lo se, pero no lo recuerdo- rio a carcajadas mientras observaba su anillo- además no fue por el motivo correcto, quiero casarme porque te amo y quiero asegurarme de estar ahí y recordar toda mi vida cuando digas "acepto"- Maura elevó su mirada para volver a verla totalmente encanta por lo que escuchaba- ¿Y entonces?, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

M- Más que nada en el mundo cariño.


	10. Chapter 10

Los siguientes días en aquel paraíso tropical se sintieron como el mismísimo cielo, Maura al fin tenia la familia con la que había soñado durante tantos años, de la mano de su esposa construiría ahora si un nuevo mundo para ella, construirían juntas un bello futuro para la hija que tenía en común, ahora todo saldría bien, todo tenía que salir bien, la vida, el destino, los dioses o lo que fuera que controlara el destino de ambas ya le debían demasiadas cosas buenas como recompensa a tantas pálidas vividas en el pasado.

Desde una ventanilla de avión a varios kilómetros de altura la pelirroja observaba el cielo celeste con el resplandor del sol brillando entre las pocas nubes que había a su alrededor mientras Camile dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, acaricio la melena de la pequeña casi en un gesto instintivo y volteó la mirada hacia su otro costado, sentada a su lado y perdida en un libro se encontraba la detective, era utópico todo lo que veía a su alrededor, era utópico lo que sentía en ese momento, aún no podía creer que tan solo unas pocas semanas atrás estaba llorando en un cuarto de hospital con un velo negro sobre su vida, vida que sólo tenía un pequeño destello de luz cuando Camile sonreía con esa misma picardía que la morena lo hacía antes de que todo sucediera, y ahora, todo aquello malo, triste y tan terrible había quedado atrás, sin embargo algo la molestaba aún, ese miedo que la recorría casi a diario cuando pensaba en que podría volver a perder a la morena cuando esta volviera a su trabajo, era cierto que siempre había convivido con la idea de perder a su mejor amiga por causa de su estilo de vida, pero jamás se había preparado para perder al amor de su vida, y lo había hecho, la había perdido trágicamente y la había recuperado por causa de un milagro. Y se pregunto una vez mas si ese miedo iba a habitar en ella por siempre a partir de ahora, si cada vez que la morena le sonriera su cuerpo iba a temblar de dicha y terror al mismo tiempo. Dejo escapar un suspiro alertando a la mujer a su lado, quien notando la tensión en el pálido rostro de la forense la tomo de la mano y le dio un apretón ligero y tranquilizador al tiempo que le susurraba un escueto "todo saldrá bien" dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

J- Dios al fin hemos llegado, todo este asunto protocolar en los aeropuertos me pone de mal humor- exclamo la morena mientras metía la ultima maleta por la puerta al tiempo que Camile salía disparada y se metía en la casa de invitados donde se encontraba su abuela.

M- Hay pocas cosas que no te pongan de mal humor- rio divertida cuando ya abría el refrigerador para preparar algún bocadillo vespertino.

J- Ja ja doctora Isles, el sol te ha puesto bromista- dijo con malicia tomando el correo junto a la puerta y sentándose en la isla para revisar las cartas. Factura, factura, una invitación a una gala dirigida a Maura, factura, una carta de la escuela de Camile, ¡otra de la comisaria! Arrojo el resto de los sobres a un lado y extrajo el contenido con desesperación, leyó apresurada y sonrió levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

M- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad sacando un plato de la alacena.

J- Ha llegado la autorización para mi prueba de capacitación, volveré a la fuerza Maura- la felicidad en la voz de la morena no podía disimularse y era tanta su expectativa por ese acontecimiento que no notó la seriedad que se apoderó de golpe del rostro de la otra mujer.

M- ¿Siguen pensando en volver a la policía?- pregunto esperando una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría.

J- Ya hablamos de esto Maura, es lo que soy, es lo que siempre he sido, no me imagino la vida sin hacer lo que hago.

M- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar en como nos sentimos tu madre y yo al respecto?

J- Se que tienes miedo que me suceda algo pero no podemos vivir con miedo Maura- dijo tratando de sonar convincente y poniéndose sería también.

M- No Jane, no lo sabes, solo recuerdas el accidente y luego nada mas, así que no puedes saber como nos sentimos al respecto, o entender el miedo que tenemos.- Suspiró frustrada mientras dejaba el ultimo sándwich en el plato- no entiendo como estas tan ansiosa por regresar al lugar que casi hace que te maten- dijo finalmente con ira en su voz mientras salía de la casa para ir en busca de su hija.

Jane se quedó mirando la puerta tratando de auto convencerse que todo aquel drama se le pasaría pronto en cuando regresara a su rutina y volviera a acostumbrarse a verla en la comisaría, en cuanto recuperara su confianza en las habilidades que la morena tenia en su trabajo, trabajo que amaba y para el que se sentía mas capacitada que muchos de los que actualmente estaban en la fuerza. Así que decidió no darla mayor importancia, y durante los siguientes días solo se dedico a entrenar para dar positivo en su prueba, tratar de suavizar las asperezas con la pelirroja y con su madre, jugar con Camile para recuperar el tiempo perdido y buscar la manera de decirle a su familia lo que pasaba realmente entre la forense y ella para ponerle al fin un titulo real a toda esa situación, porque estaba casada con aquella mujer, pero ella a pesar del amor que le tenía apenas si sentía todo aquello como un noviazgo que recién comenzaba, pero no comenzaba recién, ya había un titulo en medio y una hija en común, todo el orden normal de los hechos había sido alterado y su situación sentimental y familiar era algo digno de un reality show.

K- Justo en el blanco- dijo una voz por detrás de la morena cuando se retiraba de la sala de tiro- veo que no has perdido tu puntería.

J- Korsak, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto la morena confundida mientras se quitaba las gafas protectoras.

K- La supervisora te estuvo observando en las practicas, quería ser yo quien te entregara esto- el hombre de baja estatura metió su enorme mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó una placa dorada y se la extendió a la morena con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

J- ¿Es de verdad?- pregunto ingenua- ¿Aun no me hacen las pruebas?- exclamo al tiempo que tomaba el pedazo de metal en sus manos y lo acariciaba con devoción viendo el reflejo de sus ojos en el objeto pulido.

K- Determinaron que no era necesario, te han observado en las practicas durante estas dos semanas y consideran que estas perfectamente capacitada para regresar y ponerte la placa, si es eso lo que quieres.

J- ¡Claro que es lo que quiero!- exclamo exaltada y algo confundida por la acotación que ella consideraba innecesaria.

K- ¿Qué opina Maura al respecto?- pregunto Korsak con desconfianza

J- No es su decisión Vince, soy un adulto y creo que tengo derecho a recuperar mi vida tal y como la recuerdo- dijo con algo de molestia en su voz, ya se sentía frustrada de que en las últimas dos semanas todo hubiesen sido reclamos e insinuaciones negativas con respecto a su trabajo.

K- Mira Jane, sabes que tenerte aquí me hace feliz y que te considero la mejor detective que conozco, pero las cosas ya no son como las recuerdas y han pasado muchas cosas en tu familia que debes tener en cuenta si es que decides regresar.

J- La decisión ya esta tomada, quiero volver a usar la placa y encontrar la forma de que mi vieja vida y mi nueva vida se ensamblen, se que puedo hacerlo pero necesito que todos me apoyen con esto, no podemos vivir en las sobras del miedo Korsak y tu lo sabes.

K- Me enorgullece oírte hablar así, pero no puedo evitar sentir preocupación por la Doctora Isles- el detective una vez mas se ponía en el papel que mejor se le daba, el de padre protector y Jane no puedo evitar sentir una punzada al pensar que no sabría que hacer cuando ese hombre bajito que ya dejaba relucir sus años en su mirada ya no estuviera para cuidarlos a todos.

J- Estará bien, me aseguraré de que así sea- la morena se acerco y le dio un sentido abrazo al detective, todo el tema de Camile, Maura y el accidente habían removido una fibra sensible en su interior, y de pronto los abrazos ya no eran algo que le desagradaran tanto. Tomo su placa y con orgullo la coloco en su pecho, le regalo una ultima sonrisa al hombre frente a ella y se dirigió corriendo hasta la oficina de Maura quien se encontraba perdida en su computador. –toc toc- dijo sonriendo mientras se asomaba por la puerta- aún me resulta extraño verte con gafas- acotó para aliviar la tensión que se produjo cuando la pelirroja levanto su mirada y vio la placa colgada en su chaqueta.

M- A mi me resulta extraño verte con placa otra vez, como verás no eres la única que no puede acostumbrarse a las cosas- dijo con frialdad volviendo su mirada hacia la pantalla. Jane se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, bajó la persiana americana y caminó con determinación hasta posicionarse frente a la forense, se arrodillo a sus pies al tiempo que la giraba en su silla para que esta la mirara y con delicadeza le retiro los pequeños lentes con marco plateado que lucía la mujer.

J- Se que esto te molesta- dijo finalmente tomando las manos de la forense entre las suyas- se que tienes miedo y lo entiendo, creo que en tu lugar estaría igual de aterrada, pero te juro que tengo que hacer esto Maura, no concibo mi vida sin ello, así como no concibo mi vida sin ti y necesito que me apoyes.- Las palabras de Jane eran tan sentidas que Maura simplemente dejó escapar una lágrima errante, un suspiro resignado y asintió con la cabeza- la morena se estiro sonriente para dejar un beso en los labios de la mujer frente a ella, un beso que duro tanto que en un momento sintió que perdía la noción del tiempo. Finalmente se aparto para volver a mirarla a los ojos con sus dientes perlados reluciendo de dicha.

M- ¿Estas feliz ahora?- pregunto con una mueca tímida parecida a una sonrisa que Jane sabía que era fingida.

J- Lo estoy, y no solo por esta cosa- señalo la placa en su pecho y luego volvió a tomarla de la mano- sino también porque te tengo a ti, y te prometo que voy a cuidarnos a las tres, envejeceremos juntas cerebrito, confía en mi. – Maura se abalanzo hacia adelante y la abrazo con fuerza dejando su cara perdida entre la melena de la otra mujer y su cuello con aroma a lavanda, como si en ese gesto fuera a sellar la promesa que Jane le acababa de hacer.

M- Yo confío en ti, que te quede claro que confío en ti mas que en nadie en este mundo Jane, solo temo perderte y dudo que ese sentimiento pueda irse algún día.

J- Trabajaremos en ello, se que tomará tiempo pero estoy convencida que juntas podremos solucionarlo todo- Jane se puso de pie para sentarse en el escritorio de la pelirroja sin soltar el agarre que mantenían sus manos- hay algo mas.

M- Por favor Jane basta de sorpresas, no estoy segura que mi cabeza pueda aguantar mas cosas por ahora.- exclamo en tono de súplica pero con una leve sonrisa divertida en su boca.

J- Le he pedido a mi madre que organice una cena familiar para esta noche, los quiero a todos allí, voy a decirles lo que pasa entre nosotras y no quiero repetirlo cien veces- la detective sonrió dichosa al ver el amor de la otra mujer reflejado en un simple gesto, el beso que le dio luego de pararse y colocarse entre sus piernas de manera provocativa. – Doctora Isles juro que si no estuviéramos en la oficina la desnudaría justo ahora,- dijo al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada deseosa a los pechos de la pelirroja que se podían ver a la perfección desde donde se encontraba ahora, las pálidas mejillas de la forense se tornaron rojizas y volvió a besarla de manera apasionada al tiempo que sus manos se perdía bajo los rulos de la morena.

M- Es una pervertida detective Rizzoli- exclamo con su voz sexy volviendo a inclinarse para dejar un último beso antes de regresar a su silla.

J- Pero te gusta.- Jane sonrió, dejó una caricia en el hombro de la pelirroja y se perdió por el pasillo de regreso a su vieja\nueva oficina para recoger su arma y salir de la comisaría, esa noche les esperaba a todos un sinfín de emociones, y había un objeto que faltaba en el dedo de Maura, un objeto que debía ir a comprar para empezar a hacer las cosas bien.


End file.
